Fairy No Kenshi
by G.D.Roger
Summary: mi primer fic, despues de enfrentarse a kuma en triller bark, zoro desaparece de este mundo para ser encontrado en otro totalmente diferente, ¿como cambiara la historia del gremio mas poderoso de fiore tras encontrarse con el "demonio cazador de piratas"?
1. Prologo

"**URSUS SHOCK**"

BLOOOOOOOWW! La bomba explotó, golpeando a todos alrededor

La explosión fue tan enorme, que cubría todo Thriller Bark y una gran parte del océano.

Sería un milagro si alguien había sobrevivido a eso.

Kuma caminó a través de los escombros, pasando por sus víctimas desmayadas hasta que encontró su blanco: Luffy.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no todo el mundo había sido afectado por su explosión

De repente, algo saltó hacia Kuma, y había un gran corte en su hombro.

"**SHISHI SONSON!**" -gruñó.

Sin embargo cuando Zoro miró hacia atrás, vio algo que era totalmente inesperado.

Había algún tipo de maquinaria y cables... en la carne de Kuma!

"QUE... ¿qué diablos eres?" Zoro pregunto. "¿Eres un cyborg, como Franky?... No. Tu cuerpo es mucho más fuerte que el acero!"

En ese momento, el ojo izquierdo de Kuma parecía estar parpadeando, y luego su boca se abrió, revelando un brillo amarillento.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron cuando el resplandor se hizo más grande y más grande, y más grande hasta que...

FWASH! Kuma dejó escapar un rayo de luz, que Zoro apenas logró esquivar, la explosión lo envió volando hacia unos escombros.

Kuma cerró la boca humeante y luego acomodo su chaqueta por encima del hombro.

Mientras que el espadachín luchaba por ponerse en pie, miró hacia atrás y vio que Kuma había golpeado una barra de acero, que ahora se había derretido.

"soy muy diferente de" Cyborg "Franky", explicó Kuma. "yo soy lo que llaman un "Pacifista", un proyecto incompleto del Gobierno Mundial. Un arma humana".

Los ojos de Zoro se agrandaron con horror.

Zoro jadeo pesadamente. No sólo era un arma humana, también tenía una habilidad de Fruta del Diablo que podría repeler todos sus ataques.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el espadachín se dio cuenta de que No había ninguna posibilidad de que podría derrotarlo con su nivel de fuerza!

"tal como yo pensaba", dijo Zoro. "Mi cuerpo no reacciona. Pero sin importar nada... te vas a llevar la cabeza de Luffy, ¿verdad?"

"Estas son mis órdenes", contestó Kuma.

Zoro dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Bien, entonces...", dijo. "Dejare que te lleves una cabeza" De repente se puso de rodillas y manos.

"Pero a cambio... toma mi vida por la de Luffy ! Te lo ruego!"

Kuma pareció sorprendido por la oferta de Zoro.

"Puede que no sea tan notorio como Luffy", dijo Zoro "pero esta es la cabeza que pertenece al hombre que un día se convertirá espadachín más grande del mundo!... Seguramente eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no?"

"tienes una gran ambición" Kuma empieza "deseas tomar el lugar de este hombre... y lanzarte directamente a tu muerte?"

"No veo ninguna otra manera", dijo Zoro, "para salvar a mis nakama. Si ni siquiera puedes proteger a tu capitán, tu ambición es inútil! Luffy es el hombre que va a ser el Rey de los Piratas!"

Kuma se quedó mirando a Zoro, quien le devolvió la mirada. Así que así de lejos llega la lealtad de Zoro por Luffy. Estaba incluso dispuesto a tirar su sueño por protegerlo. Luffy realmente tenía un amigo notable.

"espera un minuto, cabeza de musgo!"

Zoro se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa de ver a Sanji, todavía consciente, cojeando hacia ellos. Uno de sus pantalones habían sido arrancados, dejando al descubierto su pierna peluda."¿Que pasaría si mueres?" preguntó el cocinero. "¿Y tu estúpido sueño, idiota?"

"t ... tú ...!" Zoro susurró.

"Está bien, chico grande", dijo Sanji mientras permanecía de pie entre Zoro y Kuma. "¿por qué no te llevas mi vida... en lugar del marimo imbécil? el Gobierno Mundial... no me ve como una gran amenaza, pero... pero al final... el que va a causar más problemas en este equipo ... soy yo! Sanji Pierna Negra!"

Zoro apretó los dientes

Una pausa llegó. Una ráfaga de viento hizo volar el polvo.

"Hey" dijo Sanji a Zoro. "Dile a los demás... que tengan un buen viaje. Lo siento... pero... van a tener que encontrar ... un nuevo cocinero". BAM! Zoro golpeó con la empuñadura de Shuusui las costillas de Sanji, tomándolo por sorpresa. El cocinero lucho por mantener la conciencia, agarró el hombro de Zoro.

"que... ¿qué estás...?" Sanji empezó a preguntar, pero él simplemente no podía aguantar. Tosió un poco de sangre, y cayó al suelo.

"Esta es mi última voluntad", dijo al tiempo que lanzó sus espadas hacia abajo.

Una larga pausa llegó. Entonces, Kuma dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Tal lealtad es admirable", dijo Kuma. "Si pusiera un dedo sobre la cabeza de Sombrero de Paja, entonces sería una deshonra".

Justo en ese momento, poco a poco llegó a Luffy, Zoro se tenso. "tranquilo", dijo. "Puedes confiar en mí. Voy a mantener mi promesa."

Zoro suspiró, mientras Kuma lo recogió.

"Sin embargo", dijo Kuma. "A cambio... te mostraré el infierno"

Kuma empujó su "pata" en el pecho de Luffy, y fuera de su espalda fue una gran burbuja de aire rojo. Luego suavemente bajo.

"Lo que acabo de repeler", explicó Kuma "es su dolor y fatiga. Ésta es la cantidad de daño que él recibió durante su batalla con Oz y Moría.

Si realmente deseas tomar el lugar de Sombrero de Paja... entonces debes tomar todo esto. Aunque ... si alguien tan cercano a la muerte toma todo esto, entonces me temo que sería imposible que sobreviva. Dicho de otro modo, vas a morir. Ágamos una prueba", dijo Kuma.

Kuma envió un poco de la burbuja de aire a Zoro, y se filtró en su pecho. De repente lo único que podía sentir era agonía pura recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Era como fuego en sus venas, todos sus órganos desgarrados y unidos nuevamente una infinidad de veces y la carne arrancada de sus huesos que sentia astillarse para luego romperse

Tan pronto como llegó, todo había terminado, y él estaba de rodillas, jadeando.

Ante tal dolor la mente de Zoro se había vuelto confusa, pero su determinacion no le permiria olvidar por que estaba haciendo esto: sus nakamas, ellos no podían cumplir mi sueño si Luffy no cumplía el suyo. Nadie podía. Si el moría, todos sus sueños serían aplastados, arrasados completamente en el olvido. Si se sacrificaba, todo el mundo podía ver su sueño hecho realidad.

Uno por uno, los sueños de sus nakamas llegaron a su mente

"Nami dibujaría el mapa del mundo."

"ese cobarde de Ussop se convertiría en el bravo hombre de mar que siempre quiso ser."

"el cocinero de mierda encontraría el All Blue."

Zoro se puso delante de la burbuja roja gigante

"chopper encontraría la cura para todas las enfermedades."

"Robín encontraría el rio poneglyph."

"Franky navegaría por todo el mundo en su barco."

Ahora, sólo había una cosa por hacer. Zoro metió las manos en la burbuja con una mirada de determinacion en su rostro.

"lo siento Kuina, no pude cumplir nuestra promesa..." susurro "¡Luffy es el hombre que será el rey de los piratas!"

En ese momento Roronoa Zoro desaparecio de este mundo

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el epilogo de mi primer fic, en el proximo capitulo veremos el encuentro de los magos de fairy tail con el espadachin, he estado pensado en hacer un emparejamiento Zoro x Erza, pero no me convence del todo, asi que lo dejare sin emparejamiento por el momento**


	2. Capitulo 1: un cambio en el destino

**Este en un capitulo corto, pero prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo, por ahora no entrare en detalles de como zoro llego al mundo de fairy tail, eso viene mucho despues**

**zoro lega a fairy tail justo despues del juicio falso de erza, ya que no pude encontrar un momento mas "comodo" en la linea de tiempo (antes de eso erza no se encontraba o estaba muy ocupada con el asunto de lullaby, y despues de eso no se puede ya que quiero que zoro pase unos dias conociendo a los miembros del gremio antes de la guerra contra phantom)**

* * *

Mientras tanto..

Edificio de fairy tail-magnolia-fiore-earthland

"HAAAAA! el aire de la libertad sienta mucho mejor! ¡La libertad es maravillosa! LIBEEEEETAAAAAD!" gritaba Natsu

"YA CALLATE" "SIENTATE Y COME" le dijeron algunos miembros del gremio, "tendría que haberse quedado en la celda un tiempo más" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"y dime, ¿que paso con el duelo entre hombres de Natsu y erza?" Dijo Elfman hablando con gray

"¡es cierto, me olvide! erza! sigamos!"Grito Natsu cambiando completamente de actitud.

"no... estoy cansada" dijo erza "AHY VOY!" grito Natsu, ignorando completamente lo dicho por erza y corriendo hacia ella con los puños encendidos

"tch" mascullo erza y en un rápido movimiento se levanto de su asiento con un enorme mazo, golpeando a Natsu, haciéndolo volar hacia la parte trasera del gremio evitando por muy poco a una sonriente mira jane y atravesando completamente el edificio

"jajajaja! eres un inútil Natsu""erza es demasiado para ti""Hey ¿siguen en pie las apuestas del otro día?"Gritaban y se burlaban los demás miembros del gremio

"creo que iré a revisar como esta" dijo Lucy, "me preocupa un poco Natsu"

"ese idiota seguramente esta inconsciente" dijo gray "déjale así, ya volverá cuando le de hambre".

"grey tu ropa!" Lucy contesto tapándose los ojos, "¿cuando paso esto?" respondió gritando un grey sorprendido "aun así iré a ver que tal esta" dijo Lucy saliendo hacia la parte trasera del edificio

"Natsu, ¿estas bien?" dijo la rubia después de rodear el edificio "¿Qué es lo que.." no pudo terminar su pregunta al ver algo que le helo la sangre

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" De repente, un fuerte grito desde fuera del gremio hizo que el gremio entero se silenciara. Al oír esto, el maestro se movió rápidamente hacia el exterior seguido por casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Cuando estuvieron fuera de ellos vieron a Lucy arrodillada, con una expresión de terror en su rostro, cubriéndose la boca y temblando al ver a todos solo pudo decir "ma-maestro" apuntando con un dedo hacia la playa detrás del gremio

a pocos metros fueron capaces de ver lo que causó aquel grito, parecían haber alguna clase de ruinas de un edificio muy viejo, pero eso no fue lo que les llamo la atención, en medio de las ruinas parecía haber un cráter poco profundo y dentro de él, un hombre

El sujeto tenía los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera esperando algo, tenía el pelo verde y la ropa hecha jirones, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que parecía haber llovido sangre en el punto donde se encontraba. Erza fue la primera en romper el silencio "que demonios ha pasado aquí!" pregunto a nadie en especifico "nada... no ha pasado nada"

* * *

**zoro no fue transportado solo al mundo de fairy tail, como pueden ver una pequeña parte de triller bark fue transportada junto con el, esto es importante para el siguiente capitulo**

**Subiré el siguiente capitulo e dias si tienen alguna critica o sujerencia sobre mi forma de escritura o alguna idea para la historia no duden y díganmelo, todas las criticas son bienvenidas **


	3. Capitulo 2: este no es tu mundo

**Termine este capitulo antes de lo previsto asi que aqui esta **

* * *

"No ha pasado nada…"

Se oyó la voz del hombre, todos se sorprendieron y asustaron al oír a aquel sujeto hablar, claramente le costaba mucho hablar y parecía estar moribundo, pero en su voz resonaba un espíritu enorme

Makarov adivino casi inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, ese sujeto se estaba manteniendo con vida usando solo su voluntad. "no se queden parados como idiotas! Este tipo requiere atención médica inmediata!" grito el maestro,

inmediatamente erza y mirajane corrieron a ayudar al desconocido pero cuando lo tocaron el hombre puso los ojos en blanco y cayo, en ese momento Natsu salió de debajo de un muro de piedra derribado "pero que diablos!" grito "de donde salió esta pared! y esa! y... y..." dijo bajando la voz mientras veía el cráter "van a hacer una alberca fuera del gremio?!" grito emocionado todos cayeron al estilo anime y le gritaron "NO SEAS IDIOTA!"

Ya dentro del gremio algunos magos especulaban sobre que había pasado, mientras que en la enfermería del gremio:

"erza, ve con Polyushka, dile que la necesito urgentemente, me da igual que no quiera venir, tráela aquí a la fuerza si es necesario!" dijo firmemente Makarov "este sujeto está muriendo. Mira, empieza con el tratamiento médico" "enseguida maestro" ambas mujeres dijeron y cada una se ocupo de sus respectivas tareas.

Afuera del gremio Natsu, gray, Lucy y algunos magos mas revisaban aquellas ruinas tan extrañas

"parece que es parte de un castillo o algo así" dijo Lucy "pero como demonios aparecieron las ruinas de un castillo atrás del gremio sin que nos diéramos cuenta?" dijo gray" "y con un hombre que parecía una fuente de sangre" termino "Oí encontré algo" dijo Natsu, mientras recogía algo del suelo. Los demás se acercaron a él "waaau! estas espadas lucen geniales!"Dijo mientras desenvainaba una espada con funda roja y arreglos dorados "me pregunto si pertenecerán a aquel sujeto" dijo Lucy al tiempo que también levantaba una de las espadas, esta de color blanco. cuando la iba a desenfundar un grito la detuvo "haaaay!, pero que demonios" se quejo Natsu con la mano sangrando "solo quería comprobar el filo y me corto toda la mano" inmediatamente Lucy soltó la katana temiendo que algo así le pasara "idiota, eso te pasa por no tener cuidado, solo un estúpido se corta la mano para probar el filo de una espada" se burlo gray "QUE DIJISTE STRIPER DE SEGUNDA!?" señalando a gray que ya no tenía pantalones "pero que dem..""Ya ya, será mejor llevar estas cosas adentro y curarle la mano a Natsu" dijo Lucy antes de que empezara una pelea.

Dentro del gremio los magos estaban tensos por la aparición de aquel sujeto, pero poco a poco el ambiente empezó a animarse como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, dejaron las espadas tras la barra del bar y Lucy le empezó a curar la mano a Natsu. Media hora después llego erza con una Polyushka de muy mal humor, ambas entraron a la enfermería

"mas vale que esto sea una verdadera emergencia" dijo Polyushka "velo por ti misma" dijo el maestro, corriendo las cortinas, solo le basto un segundo a Polyushka para saber que la situación era critica "hmp, por eso odio a los humanos, ¿qué demonios le hicieron a este tipo?" pregunto sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, inmediatamente abrió su bolso y saco varias botellas pero antes de continuar grito "todos ustedes fuera! No soporto su presencia" todos salieron de la enfermería e inmediatamente fueron rodeados por los magos curiosos "maestro, que le paso a aquel sujeto""¿de dónde vino?""¿Sigue vivo?"Los magos no dejaban de preguntar, cuando erza los iba a callar el maestro grito "silencio! Sabremos quien él y como acabo así cuando despierte, Polyushka se encargara de él así que sean pacientes" se dirigió a la barra, se sentó en ella y se termino el tarro de cerveza que tenía antes de que todo pasara, con un fuerte golpe dejo el tarro y con una expresión seria dijo "MIRA!" "si maestro" ella contesto "mi cerveza se calentó y sabe horrible" cambiando su actitud a la de un niño mimado "dame otra" a punto de hacer un berrinche. Todos en el gremio cayeron al estilo anime, mira con una gota de sudor en la nuca dijo "claro maestro" mientras se dirigía a la barra

"ara!? Erza esto es tuyo?" dijo mirajane dándole a Sandai Kitetsu "creemos que son del sujeto que encontramos" dijo Lucy terminando de vendar la mano de Natsu "están muy afiladas, ten cuidado" dijo Natsu "ella no es como tu cerebro de llama, ella si sabe manejar una espada" se burlo gray "que dijiste hielitos!" grito Natsu "que nadie se corta solo por tocar una espada" le responde gray, antes de que Natsu le pudiera contestar una aura oscura los rodeo "ustedes, mas les vale que no estén peleando" dijo erza en tono bastante amenazador "c-claro que no" contestaron Natsu y gray abrazándose por el hombro "mmm... ciertamente son buenas espadas" dijo desenvainando la katana blanca "pero siento algo maligno que proviene de esta" dijo examinando un poco a Sandai Kitetsu "puede que sean peligrosas será mejor que las guarde" dicho esto uso su magia y las espadas desaparecieron.

3 horas después Polyushka salió del gremio acompañada por Makarov "no puedo hacer más" dijo Polyushka "el resto depende del, y no me vuelvas a sacar de mi casa, este peste a humano me va a durar un mes!" le replico enfadada "muchas gracias por la ayuda, luego te iré a visitar" dijo Makarov con una sonrisa "NO LO HAGAS!" le contesto Polyushka.

Ya dentro del gremio el maestro se sentó en la barra a beber cuando erza, Natsu Lucy y gray se le acercaron "¿maestro como esta ese sujeto?" pregunto erza "sigue inconsciente, Polyushka dice que tarde o temprano despertara, aunque con las heridas que tiene podría tardar semanas" dijo el maestro mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Polyushka en la enfermería:

* * *

[Makarov había entrado a la enfermería para comprobar que las cosas estaban bien "¿crees que el chico se salve?" pregunto Makarov, Polyushka suspiro y dijo "sinceramente no lo sé, hay algo extraño con las heridas de este chico, está muy mal herido, no sé como lo hicieron, pero el daño en su cuerpo no corresponde con sus heridas, la cicatriz que recorre su pecho, no debería ni siquiera estar curada, varios de sus músculos están desgarrados, aunque son extremadamente resistentes, simplemente no me puedo imaginar que es lo que le hizo esto o el dolor que debió sufrir. Hmp estúpidos humanos" mascullo Polyushka "no siento poder mágico en el, pero pude sentir que tiene un gran espíritu" dijo el maestro "eso tiene sentido" dijo Polyushka secamente "solo alguien con un espíritu inmensamente fuerte puede sobrevivir a este tipo de heridas, pero tal vez no sentiste magia en el debido a que estaba al borde de la muerte, para los magos la magia es su energía vital, sinceramente no creo que alguien sin magia pudiera soportar esto" "tendré que hacerle un par de preguntas cuando despierte, ¿cuando crees que lo haga?" pregunto Makarov "mmm... tal vez en un par de semanas. AHORA LARGO!"]

* * *

Los magos siguieron haciéndole preguntas pero el maestro los silencio diciéndoles que lo sabrían todo una vez que el sujeto despierte, alegando que el sabia tanto como ellos

* * *

3 días mas tarde...

Zoro despertó en un lugar que no conocía, no se parecía a la enfermería del sunny, ese lugar esta estaba en mal estado y parecía bastante viejo, además de que oía una fiesta tras la puerta de la habitación, decidió levantarse y conseguir algo de sake, cuando se levando se dio cuenta de su estado, aun estaba adolorido y todo su torso estaba envuelto en vendas pero si se ponía a pensar en todo el daño que recibió estaba mucho mejor de lo que se imagino, (chopper realmente está mejorando) pensó, después de comprobar su estado, otro pensamiento mucho más importante le llego a la mente (no veo mis katanas por ningún lado) busco por toda la habitación pero no las encontró, así que se apuro a salir, pero cuando salió no esperaba encontrar a un montón de gente que no conocía bebiendo y peleando "que demonios..." murmuro.

Lucy, que estaba en la barra platicando tranquilamente con mirajane lo vio y grito "maestro! aquel sujeto despertó!" todos voltearon hacia donde la rubia señalaba y vieron que efectivamente aquel tipo de pelo verde había despertado "valla, valla, no esperaba que despertaras tan rápido, ¿ya estas bien?" le dijo el maestro mientras caminaba hacia el "si... solo necesitaba dormir un poco, por cierto quien eres tú y donde están mis nakamas" le contesto (este viejo es fuerte) pensó mientras revisaba el lugar con la mirada, se enfoco en una chica pelirroja con una armadura (esa mujer también es fuerte) pensó para luego ver fijamente a Makarov que le contesto tranquilamente "bueno respondiendo en orden yo soy Makarov el maestro de este gremio y con respecto a tus nakamas no sé donde se encuentren ya que te encontramos solo en la parte trasera"

Zoro estaba desconcertado "pero que demonios ¿Cómo llegue aquí!?" dijo "bueno eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, además de como terminaste en tan mal estado" dijo Makarov "tuve una pelea" dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba a erza "oí onna, ¿te molestaría devolverme mis katanas?" dijo extendiendo la mano, erza se sorprendió, (como sabe que yo tengo sus espadas, es casi imposible localizar algo mientras esta en el espacio de almacenamiento, ¿quien es este sujeto?) pensó erza con una mirada de desconfianza. La verdad es que ni siquiera Zoro era consciente de cómo sabia que erza tenía sus espadas, simplemente se alguna forma podía sentirlas.

"oí onna! mis espadas" repitió Zoro un poco más fuerte en tono demandante, los demás miembros lo vieron con miedo, nadie le había hablado así a erza y había salido ileso, erza detuvo sus pensamientos cuando lo escucho, no le gusto nada que le hablara así, pero a ella tampoco le gustaba que la hicieran esperar "si claro espera" dijo levantando la mano la mano y haciendo aparecer una por una varias katanas y dejándolas en la mesa, Zoro se sorprendió un poco al ver esto pero no le dio mucha importancia sabiendo que hay toda clase de akuma no mi en el mundo "¿y bien cuales son tuyas?" pregunto erza que había sacado 4 katanas "todas" dijo seriamente mientras tomaba a su preciada Wado Ichimonji, la maldita Sandai Kitetsu, la fallecida Yubashiri y a su nueva adquisición shusui, con una sonrisa ligera las acomodo en su haramaki "así está mejor" Zoro dijo sin dirigirse a nadie

"¿todas son tuyas? tienes buenas espadas, ¿donde las conseguiste?" pregunto erza, a lo que Zoro simplemente respondió "regalos" mientras regresaba con Makarov "oí ossan, gracias por salvarme y eso pero me tengo que reunir con mis nakamas, me podrías decir que isla es esta y como llego a la isla gyojin?" sabiendo que esta ultima era el próximo destino de los mujiwara. Makarov lo miro confundido "¿isla? esto no es ninguna isla, estas en el reino de fiore mas específicamente en magnolia, y temo decirte que nunca había oído hablar de esa isla" Zoro estaba bastante confundido "si esto no es una isla... ¿en que parte del Grand line estoy?" Makarov lo siguió viendo como si Zoro estuviera hablando un idioma diferente "¿Grand line, que es eso?" le pregunto, Zoro estaba cada vez mas confundido "como demonios no sabes que es el Grand line! es el mar más grande del mundo... espera!, si esto no es el Grand line ¿eso quiere decir que estoy en alguno de los cuatro azules?" dijo Zoro con un tono de preocupación en su voz, si era así tenía que volver a recorrer todo el trayecto desde reverse mountain y eso le tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Makarov y los demás miembros del gremio que estaban oyendo la conversación estaban confundidos (¿de que estará hablando este sujeto?) se preguntaban todos "chico, no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando" le dijo Makarov. "maldita sea es como si hubiera sido transportado a otro mundo" Zoro dijo en voz baja "solo sabemos que apareciste junto a unas ruinas misteriosas atrás del edificio" le dijo el maestro "¿ruinas? no se dé que me hab... quieres decir thriller Bark!? ¿Donde está?" pregunto Zoro agitado "están por allá" le contesto gray que solo estaba en ropa interior "sígueme, yo te llevo" dijo erza que lo seguía viendo con desconfianza mientras se dirigía fuera del gremio, Zoro se limito a caminar detrás de erza.

Zoro se sorprendió bastante, no podía creer que una pequeña parte de thriller Bark se encontraba detrás de aquel edificio extraño "definitivamente esto es parte de thriller Bark" dijo Zoro al ver la gran mancha de su sangre y la barra de acero derretida por el taque de Kuma "y bien ¿nos podrías explicar que es esto?" pregunto erza "realmente no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, esto es parte del castillo en thriller Bark, la mayor parte fue destruida durante nuestra pelea contra oz y moria" dijo Zoro mientras veía los escombros del castillo "¿thriller Bark?, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Lucy "...es un barco... o una isla?, o una isla que hicieron barco, realmente no entendí" dijo Zoro algo pensativo

"¿una isla que es un barco? eso es muy raro" dijo Lucy, Zoro solo le dio una sonrisa de lado "lo realmente raro es que estaba infestada de zombis" dijo de forma bastante espeluznante, como era de suponerse Lucy se asusto bastante al oír eso, gray le puso una mano en el hombro y la reconforto "baka, no hay forma de resucitar a los muertos, esa magia no existe" Zoro solo frunció el seño "¿magia?, ¿te refieres a las akuma no mi?" erza alzo una ceja y le pregunto "¿que es una akuma no mi?" Zoro alzo una ceja y la miro extrañado "¿cómo es que no sabes que es una akuma no mí si tienes los poderes de una? ¿Si no como es posible que hayas podido aparecer mis espadas de la nada?" le contesto Zoro un poco irritado "eso fue magia, no se a que te refieres con eso de akuma no mi" le contesto erza firmemente "¿magia? Supongo que las akuma no mi son alguna clase de magia también, son frutas muy raras, que otorgan poderes al que se las coma, pero en cambio le quita la habilidad de nadar" respondió Zoro "nunca he oído hablar de eso" dijo Lucy "que clase de poderes?" pregunto "de todo tipo pero varia con la fruta, mmm... Luffy comió la gomu gomu no mi y ahora su cuerpo es de goma, Robín comió la Hana Hana y puede hacer florecer partes de su cuerpo donde sea y chopper es un reno que comió la hito hito y adquirió capacidades humanas como hablar y transformarse" dijo Zoro "hooo ~ un reno que habla eso es muy raro~" dijo happy volando alrededor "Ho, un gato paloma" dijo seriamente Zoro "aye! Soy un gato" grito happy

"eso que describes suena como magia" dijo erza "si, menos eso de ser de goma, eso suena ridículo, ese tipo debe ser muy débil" dijo Natsu, Zoro le dirigió una mirada mortal que lo hizo retroceder inconscientemente "Luffy es mi capitán y no permitiré que te atrevas a decirle débil!" todos vieron la escena y retrocedieron también "este tipo da tanto miedo como erza" murmuro Lucy "ma, ma tranquilo, Natsu tiende a hablar de mas, por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre chico?" dijo Makarov "Roronoa Zoro" contesto "¿dijiste capitán? eres alguna clase de marinero?" pregunto Lucy "algo así, soy un pirata" dijo Zoro en tono despreocupado, erza no lo podía creer, todo este tiempo estuvieron ayudando a un criminal, si alguien se enteraba de eso el gremio perdería su honor, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo el maestro dijo "Grand line, akuma no mi, pirata, AHORA LO RECUERDO! " dijo Makarov

"Hace mucho conocí a un tipo que hablaba igual que tu, luche con el por un malentendido, pero después de una larga batalla me derroto, y al ver mi magia también dijo algo sobe akuma no mi después vi que realmente era un buen tipo y nos hicimos amigos pero un día simplemente desaparecio, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Roger... el verdaderamente tenía un espíritu libre" "espera! Gold Roger! Conociste al rey de los piratas!" grito Zoro "si dijo llamarse Gol D Roger, siempre hacia mucho énfasis en la D, chico, si eres del mismo lugar de donde es Roger temo decirte que este no es tu mundo" dijo seriamente Makarov.

* * *

**Y he aqui el tercer capitulo, si lo se, un poco aburrido pero espero no haberlos decepcionado, pero quiero ser lo mas explicito posible para que no halla huecos argumentales, makarov no recordaba las cosas debido a, bueno el es bastante viejo (80 años mas o menos)**

**Aun no estoy seguro de hacer un emparejamiento, pero de lo que si lo estoy es que Zoro y Erza seran algo asi como rivales (no tanto como el y sanji, pero lo suficiente como para hacerlos discutir seguido) **

**Si alguien quiere que empareje a zoro con erza o alguien mas o tiene alguna idea o sugerencia para la historia, estaria mas que encantado de leerla**


	4. Capitulo 3: pequeño choque de titanes

**por fin termine el tercer capitulo, en este empieza la acción, puede que mis escenas de pelea no sean muy buenas pero sigo trabajando en ellas. Sera un capitulo corto pero espero que lo disfruten. **

**Creo que debo escribir esto: tanto one piece y fairy tail, asi como sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Este fic se hizo solo para entretener sin fines de lucro **

**Ahora si, reanudemos la historia donde se quedo.**

* * *

Todos estaban en shock, primero aquel sujeto que da tanto miedo como erza resulta ser un pirata, y luego el maestro le dice que no es de este mundo.

"mmmmm... ya veo así que es otro mundo" dijo Zoro pensativo "Gold Roger de verdad paso por todas partes, y bien ¿cómo regreso a mi mundo?, como dije tengo prisa por reunirme con mis nakamas" le dijo finalmente, como si ser transportado a otro mundo no fuera la gran cosa para el.

Makarov lo miro seriamente y dijo "no lo sé, el solo desapareció así nada más"

Zoro puso una mano sobre su cabeza, ahora la gravedad de la situación finalmente golpeo a Zoro, estaba atrapado en otro mundo y no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar con sus nakamas.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y finalmente dijo "maldición, necesito un trago"

Makarov sonrió "en eso si puedo ayudarte, ven chico platiquemos dentro" le dijo mientras regresaba al gremio "MAESTRO! Aunque sea de otro mundo no permitiré que un criminal entre al gremio" grito erza apuntando con una espada hacia Zoro.

Zoro sonrió, el tenia la necesidad de golpear algo para aliviar un poco su frustración, y si esa mujer quería ser ese `algo´ pues…

"oí onna, si quieres una pelea por mi está bien, aunque creo que chopper me regañaría si se entera de que me puse a pelear apenas me levante" termino en voz baja.

Zoro desenvaino a Wado Ichimonji y a Sandai Kitetsu y con una sonrisa más grande dijo "pero creo que un poco de entrenamiento ligero no le hace daño a nadie".

Al maestro no le agradaba el hecho de que aun estaba herido, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por ver la fuerza de Zoro (supongo que dejare que jueguen un rato, si las cosas se ponen feas siempre puedo detenerlos) pensó.

Erza cargo en contra de Zoro con un par de espadas gemelas, Zoro bloqueo ambas espadas con las suyas y empujo a erza con suficiente fuerza para hacerla volar por tres metros, cayo de pie pero no se detuvo y ahora con una gran lanza empezó a atacar a Zoro con muchas estocadas a gran velocidad, el apenas podía esquinar los ataques de erza hasta que recibió un gran golpe en el estomago con la parte trasera de la lanza que lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra una gran piedra.

"ese fue un gran golpe" dijo Zoro mientras desenfundaba a shusui y se ponía a Wado Ichimonji en la boca "creo que me tendré que tomar esto mas en serio" todos sintieron una gran aura que provenía de Zoro y lo veían asombrados

"**ONI-GIRI!**" grito Zoro, cuando se dieron cuenta el ya estaba detrás de erza y ella tenía tres cortes en su armadura.

"q-que fue ese ataque?" dijo Lucy

"no pude ver sus movimientos" dijo gray

"golpeo a erza! que clase de magia usa ese tipo" dijo Natsu

"eso no fue magia, ese chico utiliza solo su fuerza física y su habilidad" dijo el maestro que veía a Zoro analíticamente.

Erza estaba sorprendida, apenas pudo ver los movimientos de ese sujeto pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero si él quería una batalla de velocidad ella no perdería.

"eres rápido pero…" dijo mientras cambiaba su armadura a la armadura de vuelo

"yo lo soy mucho mas" grito y corrió hacia él, cuando Zoro se dio cuenta erza ya estaba a su lado atacando con una de sus espadas, el apenas pudo bloquearla con Sandai Kitetsu, sin embargo erza había lanzado una patada que Zoro no pudo bloquear y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Zoro gruño de dolor pero no retrocedió y ataco con shusui, erza bloqueo el ataque pero retrocedió un poco debido a la fuerza del golpe.

(No solo es rápido, también es bastante fuerte) pensó erza.

La sonrisa de Zoro se hizo más ancha "eres buena onna, pero creo que es hora de terminar esto" dijo mientras acomodaba su pañuelo sobre su cabeza sus ojos se ensombrecieron lo que le dio una apariencia más amenazadora, Por muy temerario que fuera, Zoro conocía sus límites y sabia que no podría luchar mucho tiempo en su estado actual.

"justo estaba pensando en eso" dijo erza mientras cambiaba a su armadura rueda del cielo

"bailen mis espadas!" grito erza mientras varias espadas giraban en torno a ella "**ESPADA PENTAGRAMA**" las espadas rodearon a Zoro "**SANTOURYU-TOUROU NAGASHI**" Zoro esquivo las espadas pero erza seguía atacando "**BLUMENBLATT!**" y más de 100 espadas se dirigieron hacia Zoro.

Las espadas estaban a punto de golpear a Zoro "**SANTOURYU-TATSUMAKI!**" grito Zoro formando un tornado a su alrededor bloqueando todas las espadas de erza y rompiendo algunas, los espectadores vieron lo que parecía ser un dragón oriental formarse por el ataque de Zoro, pero inmediatamente desapareció.

"eso parece magia" dijo Lucy.

Erza estaba varios metros de altura sobre Zoro y voló hacia él mientras cambiaba su armadura a la armadura del gigante, y en su mano tenía una enorme lanza. Usando la fuerza que le proporcionaba la armadura mas el impulso de la caída, erza arrojo la gran lanza hacia Zoro.

"Así que ahora es una pelea de potencia eh?"

Zoro respiro profundo y dijo "**ICHI GORILA**" y su brazo izquierdo se ensancho notablemente.

"**NI GORILA**" y ahora el brazo derecho fue el que cambio de tamaño.

"sus brazos! como demonios hace eso sin magia!" grito gray.

Ahora vieron que el aura de Zoro formo un gorila esta vez "**SANTOURYU-NIGORIZAKE!**" grito al tiempo que las tres katanas chocaron con la gran lanza de erza causando una enorme onda de choque que rompió varias ventanas del gremio y de otros edificios cercanos, mando a volar a happy, levanto la falda de Lucy, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los miembros masculinos del gremio que inmediato empezaron a sangrar por la nariz y levanto una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se asentó los presentes vieron que ambos peleadores estaban empatados en fuerza con sus armas chocando contra las de su oponente, erza había cambiado su armadura a la armadura de alas negras, ambos empujaban con todas sus fuerzas pero ninguno retrocedía, Zoro sintió que sus heridas se habrían nuevamente, sus piernas fallaron un poco cosa que erza aprovecho para hacer retroceder a Zoro con una patada en el estomago.

Zoro patino un par de metros pero inmediatamente se recupero, este incremento su espíritu combativo aun más de lo que erza creía posible "**SANTORYU- OUGI...**" empezó Zoro al tiempo que hacia girar sus espadas frente a él.

(Esto es malo, este hombre se está volviendo demasiado peligroso, si no acabo pronto con el realmente podría perder) erza pensó, y cambio su armadura por la del purgatorio.

"oí oí no es demasiado usar la armadura del purgatorio?" "porque está usando esa armadura?" "qué diablos es ese tipo? ¿Cómo es que alguien sin magia puede luchar al mismo nivel que erza?" varios miembros comentaron cuando la vieron.

"suficiente!" grito el maestro mientras dos manos enormes agarraban a Zoro y a erza forzándolos a detener sus ataques (este sujeto es extremadamente fuerte, está al nivel de un almirante de la marina) pensó Zoro al sentir la gran aura que irradiaba Makarov.

"erza!, Roronoa es mi invitado y no voy a permitir que lo ataques, ¿entendido?" le dijo en tono autoritario a erza.

"si maestro" respondió erza mientras re-equipaba su armadura a su atuendo normal.

"y en cuanto a ti Roronoa, no te dejare dañar a ninguno de mis hijos, además de que estas demasiado lastimado para seguir peleando" dijo mientras señalaba que varias manchas de sangre se habían formado en sus vendajes y en algunos puntos la sangre goteaba.

"esto no es nada, se me curara si duermo un poco" dijo Zoro.

"ven, vamos a que mira te revise, quiero hablar contigo un rato" le dijo Makarov en un tono mucho más amigable.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, agradezco sus comentarios y como siempre, si alguien tiene alguna idea, sugerencia, duda o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, por favor no se contengan **

**Roger fuera...**


	5. Capitulo 4: bienvenido a fairy tail

**He aqui el capitulo 4, repentinamente tuve un golpe de inspiración y pude escribir hasta casi el final del arco de phantom lord pero tal y como llego se fue, bueno, al menos tengo material para mínimo 5 capítulos mas, pero no se bien como seguir.**

**Como todos ponen esto en sus fics yo también porque quiero ser popular. tanto one piece y fairy tail son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretener. **

**espero que disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

Entraron al edificio, todos estaban en silencio mientras veían al extraño espadachín que había podido pelear al nivel de erza aun estando herido, se sentaron en la barra, mirajane se les acerco con algunas vendas y empezaron a platicar.

"Así que... Roronoa, antes dijiste que Roger es el rey de los piratas, ¿Qué tal le va? Aun lo está siguiendo ese tipo llamado Garp" pregunto Makarov.

"está muerto, Garp lo capturo y la marina lo ejecuto hace 24 años, realmente no se mucho acerca de él y llámame Zoro no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido" dijo mientras mirajane le quitaba las vendas sucias.

"vaya es una pena era un buen tipo" dijo el maestro en tono bajo.

"ese es el riesgo que corren los que elijen ser piratas, después de todo ser el hombre más libre del mundo tiene su precio" le contesto seriamente.

"mmm... ¿así que elegiste ser pirata por la libertad?" el maestro le pregunto.

Zoro sonrió, tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro "podría decirse, iba a ser ejecutado y el idiota de mi senchou me obligo a unirme a su tripulación a cambio de salvar mi vida" contesto

"valla, tu capitán debe ser todo un personaje" le dijo Makarov

"es el baka mas grande del mundo pero también es la persona que más respeto, solo espero que ahora no esté haciendo un escándalo" Zoro dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente.

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?" le pregunto mirajane que había estado en silencio atendiendo a Zoro y escuchando atentamente la conversación entre los dos hombres.

"la última vez que perdimos a un nakama, tuvimos que declararle la guerra al gobierno para salvarla" dijo recordando el incidente en ennies lobby.

"¿le declararon la guerra a un país entero solo por una persona? debió ser una persona muy importante para ustedes" mirajane dijo algo sorprendida.

"No fue un solo país, fue al gobierno mundial" dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero había una leve nota de orgullo y determinación en sus palabras, como si estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente.

"suena casi como lo que hizo Natsu por erza hace unos días" dijo Lucy que estaba a unos metros de ellos

"mmm... así que ese tal Natsu también es un idiota" dijo Zoro

"como me dijiste maldito! Pelea contra mi" grito Natsu, luego vio sus vendajes y dijo "cuando te recuperes, veremos quién es el idiota" termino entono más bajo

"tú eres el idiota, ni siquiera erza no lo pudo derrotar y ella barre el suelo contigo con una sola mano, como esperas ganarle?" le dijo gray, que milagrosamente aun tenia pantalones

"cállate maldito desnudista" le contesto Natsu

"como me dijiste cerebro de llama" le respondió Gray chocando su cabeza contra la de Natsu

"ustedes dos! mas vale que no estén peleando" les dijo erza severamente

"c-claro que no!, es solo una discusión amistosa!" dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se abrazaban

"Así que eres un criminal mundial mente buscado" le dijo erza seriamente "e incluso antes de ser pirata, te iban a ejecutar por alguna razón ¿no?"

Zoro sonrió, pero no era como la sonrisa de antes, esta era una sonrisa llena de un extraño humor, como su supiera un chiste muy gracioso

"mate al "cachorrito" de el hijo de un capitán de la marina mientras lo paseaba y me capturaron, iba a estar un mes prisionero pero como el niño extrañaba tanto a su perrito, decidió que sería mejor ejecutarme" dijo con sarcasmo y sin dejar de sonreír.

Makarov supuso que había algo detrás de eso, pero a erza no le gusto nada como le respondió.

"te estás burlando de mi?" le grito erza en un tono bastante amenazador

"tu preguntaste, y es así como recuerdo las cosas, aunque puede que me este burlando un poco" contesto Zoro sin dejar de sonreír, lo que hizo enojar aun mas a erza

"hijo de…"

"Basta erza!" ordeno el maestro, erza se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una mesa cercana de muy mal humor.

Mirajane pasó a limpiar las heridas del pecho cuando le pregunto "como te hiciste esa cicatriz tan fea?".

El rostro de Zoro se puso serio y la recorrió con su mano "es solo un recuerdo" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, y luego continuo "hace que no se me olvide mi objetivo".

"y cuál es ese objetivo?" le pregunto el maestro.

"ser el espadachín más grande del mundo" contesto Zoro mientras inconscientemente puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de Wado Ichimonji.

"apuntas alto chico, ese es un buen sueño" el maestro le dijo con una sonrisa.

"el primer oficial del futuro rey de los piratas no puede ser menos" dijo sonriendo al recordar las palabras de Luffy.

"realmente confías en tu capitán ¿verdad?" le pregunto Makarov.

"si no puedes confiar en tus nakamas ¿en quien más puedes confiar?" dijo Zoro sonriendo.

"jajajaja eso me agrada chico, no pareces ser un mal sujeto así que te propongo un trato, te ayudare a encontrar una forma de regresar a tu mundo, pero a cambio quiero que te unas a fairy tail, ¿que dices chico?" pregunto Makarov con una sonrisa.

"heeeeeeeee!?" exclamaron todos los miembros del gremio

"ese sujeto se unirá a fairy tail?""Ni siquiera es un mago""pero pudo pelear contra erza, eso dice mucho de el ¿no?" se oían varias conversaciones, después de pensarlo un rato finalmente tomo su decisión

"supongo que mientras este en este mundo puedo unirme" dijo Zoro

"genial" dijo el maestro con una gran sonrisa

"solo quiero saber algo, ¿qué es un fairy tail?" pregunto Zoro, todos cayeron de sus sillas al estilo anime.

Varios minutos y muchas explicaciones después...

"así que eso es lo que hace un mago de gremio... suena como lo que hacía antes de ser pirata" dijo Zoro

"y que eras antes de ser pirata?" pregunto mirajane

"conseguía dinero de las recompensas de los piratas que derrotaba y hacia algunos trabajos extra"

"Así que eras un caza recompensas?" pregunto Makarov

"podría decirse, aunque nunca me considere uno, solo lo hacía cuando no tenía dinero para comer" contesto Zoro

"bueno, dejando eso de lado , me alegro que te unas a fairy tail, aunque sea temporalmente" dijo Makarov.

Mira saco un sello y le pregunto "¿donde lo quieres y de que color?"

Zoro alzó una ceja "¿que cosa?"

"la insignia de fairy tail, eso te acredita como miembro del gremio, ¿donde y de que color?" le contesto con una sonrisa

"eso no importa solo ponlo"

Mira puso un dedo sobre su barbilla como pensando algo y una sonrisa muy grande se dibujo en su rostro y dijo "entonces rosa y en la frente..."

"si, si rosado y en la frente esta bi... eeehh!" Zoro se levanto del banco y puso sus manos frente a él en defensa "eeeespera pensándolo mejor creo que me gustaría uno verde aquí" dijo señalando su pectoral derecho, que era el único lugar que no estaba vendado, por ahora.

"hai~" dijo mirajane "bienvenido a fairy tail, por cierto me llamo mirajane, llámame mira"

"aa gracias" dijo Zoro sentándose

"BIEN ENTONCES TENGAMOS UNA FIESTA PARA CELEBRAR QUE TENEMOS UN NUEVO MIEMBRO!" grito Macao y todos en el gremio empezaron a gritar y festejar.

Zoro sonrió "supongo que algunas cosas no cambian estés donde estés" murmuro.

"por cierto, Makarov. Podre haberme unido a tu gremio, pero mi tripulación es primero, así que no esperes que te llame maestro, jefe, capitán o algo así" le dijo al pequeño anciano.

"hohoho, tu lealtad es admirable, eso me gusta chico, por mi no hay problema" le contesto Makarov sonriendo.

Wakaba y Macao se le acercaron con un tarro de licor "Hey chico bebe con nosotros" le dijeron dando le uno de sus tarros.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado y dijo "estupendo, me moría por algo de ron" dijo tomándose de un trago el contenido del tarro.

"wow este chico sabe beber" ambos rieron

"soy Wakaba" "y yo soy Macao" se presentaron

"Zoro" el respondió

"donde consigo una de esas?" dijo señalando a cana

"eeeh!?" tan rápido quieres una chica desgraciado!" grito Wakaba

"idiota! Me refiero a lo que bebe!" también grito Zoro señalando el barril que ella tenía

"ooh, así que crees que puedes beber tanto como yo?" le dijo seductoramente cana.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado Zoro le dijo "pruebame"

Y así empezaron a beber, cuando ambos se habían terminado 5 barriles cada uno, todos vieron sorprendidos que Zoro aun no daba señales de estar borracho

"primero se enfrenta a erza peleando y ahora a cana bebiendo... ESTE CHICO ES GENIAL!" grito Macao

"los hombres de verdad soportan el alcohol!" grito Elfman.

Erza se le acerco a Zoro y puso una mano sobre su hombro "puede que te hallas ganado a los demás pero yo no confió en ti, te estaré vigilando pirata" le dijo en un tono amenazador, a lo cual Zoro pudo contestar con una sonora carcajada.

"HAHAHAHA! ¿DONDE HABRE ESCUCHADO ESO ANTES?" dijo recordando que esas fueron casi las mismas palabras que le dijo a Robín en cuanto se unió a la tripulación, ante esto erza se enojo bastante

"que es tan gracioso maldito"

Zoro secándose una lagrima responde "nada, es solo que le dije a alguien exactamente las mismas palabras, y me provoco algo de nostalgia"

Los miembros del gremio seguían impresionados de como ese tipo podía hablarle así a erza e incluso reírse de lo que dijo.

"SIGAMOS BEBIENDO ZORO!" grito una cana bastante animada, por fin había encontrado un compañero de copas que no se emborrachaba mucho antes que ella.

Zoro sonrió ante el comentario y dijo "me agrada esa idea".

Tras muchas rondas más de barriles de licor Zoro dio un suspiro y dijo "bebí bastante" y se quedo dormido en la silla.

"vaya, ese chico sí que pudo beber mucho"

"si pero ni así le pudo ganar a cana"

Cuando dijeron eso oyeron caer de su silla a cana, tenía la cara completamente roja y no daba signo alguno de conciencia.

"ara! eso si es una sorpresa, cana perdió" dijo mira jane acercándose a la mesa

"que quieres decir con que perdió? los dos están inconscientes, fue un empate" dijo Macao

"fíjate bien Zoro bebió 2 barriles más que cana" dijo mirajane señalando los barriles

"sí! eso quiere decir que yo gano la apuesta, paga Macao" grito Wakaba

"de ninguna manera, ambos terminaron dormidos y cana ya había bebido antes así que no cuenta!" renegó Macao.

Y así empezó una pelea en todo el gremio, Natsu y gray peleando, Elfman contra otros 3 miembros jet y Droy arrojándose sillas, erza comiendo pastel todavía molesta por la actitud del pirata, Lucy escondida debajo de una mesa junto a happy, todo eso mientras mira observaba tras la barra.

ya en la noche todos partían a sus casas, Lucy, Natsu y gray se llevaron a cana que aun no daba signos de conciencia, mientras mira y erza tenían que llevar a Zoro a la enfermería.

"¿porque tengo que cuidar de este sujeto?" se quejo erza

"ma, ma, no parece ser un tipo malo" dijo mira "solo tienes que llevarlo a la cama" termino con una sonrisa picara.

Erza se sonrojo cuando capto la doble intención de sus palabras "q-q-que estas diciendo!, nunca haría algo así con un sujeto como este!" dijo con dándole a Zoro un fuerte golpe en la cabeza derribándolo de su silla.

"mmm? ya es de mañana?" dijo Zoro como única reacción ante el golpe de Erza.

Mira se agacho y le dijo "es de noche, te íbamos a llevar a la enfermería para que durmieras ahí"

Zoro se levanto "solo tenían que hablarme, ¿que clase de persona despierta a alguien a golpes?" dijo, luego recordó a Nami

"bueno conozco a alguien así" susurro

"como sea si vas a quedarte en el gremio no debes salir de la enfermería por la noche. Hasta mañana!" dijo erza todavía sonrojada y se fue.

"supongo que devo regresar a la enfermería" Zoro dijo dirigiéndose al almacén

"anno... Zoro-san" dijo mira

"solo Zoro, ¿Qué pasa?"

"la enfermería es por el otro lado" dijo mira con una sonrisa, Zoro dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada

* * *

**Y este fue el capitulo de hoy, al parecer a zoro le gusta provocar a erza, de alguna forma u otra, eso no va a cambiar, pero tal vez con el tiempo los sentimientos de la Titania si lo hagan, no se, aun sigo pensando en eso ademas de que aparecio otra posible candidata, cana, aunque no creo que eso pase de una buena amistad nada esta asegurado**

**Y como siempre, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, duda o idea, no duden en escribir, eso me hace feliz. Roger fuera.**


	6. Capitulo 5: la primer mision

**Aquí esta el quinto capitulo, tuve que reescribir completamente este capitulo porque leyendolo nuevamente decidí que no me gusto.**

**zoro poco a poco va conociendo a los miembros del gremio y viceversa, tras leer sus comentarios (que agradezco mucho) decidí que solo habrá amistad entre zoro y cana**

**también estuve pensando mucho sobre la primer misión de zoro, no quería que fuera algo tan simple como "captura los bandidos" asi que puse algo a lo que solo zoro pudiera sobrevivir**

**one piece y fairy tail no me pertenecen, ese fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro blablabla... no se porque ponen esto en todos los capítulos me da flojera escribirlo y de seguro a ustedes leerlo, creo que ponerlo en un solo capitulo es suficiente, pero como todos lo hacen...**

* * *

**capitulo anterior...**

"anno... Zoro-san" dijo mira

"solo Zoro, ¿Qué pasa?"

"la enfermería es por el otro lado" dijo mira con una sonrisa, Zoro dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada

* * *

**actualmente:**

Al siguiente día

Era muy temprano pero Zoro ya estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo y hablando con mira.

"tu tripulación suena como un grupo de gente muy interesante" decía mira sonriendo

"cuéntame más sobre ellos" dijo mira emocionada

"no hay mucho que decir son un grupo de gente en su mayoría idiotas" dijo Zoro

"pero debieron haber tenido muchas aventuras ¿no? háblame sobre ellas" dijo mira con ojos de cachorro.

Zoro soltó un suspiro "bien... conocimos a nuestra navegante Nami cuando..."

Zoro comenzó a contarle todas sus aventuras, 2 horas después termino de contarle hasta el día en que se despidieron de Vivi en arabasta, mira solo escuchaba maravillada y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos al escuchar cómo se despidieron de la princesa, Zoro estaba tan concentrado tratando de recordar todo como sucedió que no había notado como varios magos se habían acercado a ellos y también lo escuchaban con mucha atención.

"vaya, conoces a una princesa, eso es maravilloso" dijo Levy

"aun me cuesta trabajo creer que tu medico es un reno que habla" dijo Wakaba

"un hombre llama, me pregunto si Natsu se lo podría comer" dijo Macao

Mientras todos seguían platicando entre sí, el maestro se había acercado a Zoro y hablo acerca de que no podía quedarse en el gremio por siempre y que debía trabajar y encontrar un lugar para quedarse en cuanto sus heridas sanaran completamente, así que Zoro se puso a ver el tablón de anuncios para ver si había uno interesante

"creo que empezare por algo fácil" dijo Zoro tomando una hoja del muro.

Se dirigió donde estaba el maestro y le dijo "quiero hacer esto"

El maestro tomo la hoja "no tienes que hacerlo ahora, aun no sanan tus heridas" dijo luego leyó el papel de la misión "¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?, es una misión de rango-A puede ser muy peligrosa"

Zoro solo sonrió "a mí me parece algo bastante sencillo, además de que la paga parece ser bastante buena"

El maestro suspiro "supongo que no puedo detenerte" Zoro volvió a leer la solicitud

Monstruos han matado a los ciudadanos de Alcalypha en el bosque cercano

Se cree que son 3 wyverns

150,000 joyas por monstro al que les de caza

Alcaldía de Alcalypha

"por cierto" dijo Zoro "donde queda Alcalypha" pregunto

"nosotros te podemos llevar" dijo Levy "tenemos una misión cerca de ahí así que nos queda de paso, ¿verdad chicos?"

"solo no nos detengas" "saldremos cuando estés listo, así que apúrate" dijeron jet y Droy aparentando ser geniales frente a Levy

"ya estoy listo" dijo Zoro tocando la empuñadura de sus katanas

"espera Zoro no puedes irte así!" dijo mira

"así? ¿Cómo?" pregunto Zoro

"tu ropa está rota y estas envuelto en vendajes" dijo mira señalándolo

Zoro suspiro y recogió la ropa de gray del suelo "supongo que el chico desnudista no extrañara su ropa, dile que se la devolveré cuando vuelva"

"pues vamos, toma un día llegar a Alcalypha" dijo animada Levy

En el tren

"esto me recuerda al umi reshia" dijo Zoro

"¿qué es eso?" preguntaron los miembros de shadow gear

"es un tren que va sobre el mar"

"wow eso es increíble" dijo Levy

"eeeh? eso es imposible" dijo Droy

"diría lo mismo si no lo hubiera visto, solo espero que esta cosa no la este conduciendo una anciana loca"

Todos se quedaron callados ante ese comentario "por cierto Zoro-san donde aprendiste a pelear así? fue impresionante cuando usaste tres espadas" dijo Levy

"entreno mucho" fue la única respuesta de Zoro

"llevas cuatro espadas, las usas todas a la vez?" dijo Levy queriendo seguir conversando

"solo uso tres, practico el santouryu, esta espada está muerta" dijo sacando a Yubashiri de su funda y mostrando la hoja rota y oxidada

"y porque llevas eso contigo?" pregunto Droy

"si, ¿no te estorba al pelear?" dijo Yet

"esta espada murió salvando a un nakama, quisiera darle un entierro digno, pero no he tenido tiempo" dijo Zoro metiendo a Yubashiri en su funda

"valla debe ser muy valiosa para ti" dijo Levy

"me la confió el dueño de una tienda de armas, fue una de las mejores katanas del mundo, tendré que disculparme con él cuando lo vuelva a ver" dijo Zoro

"wow una de las mejores del mundo, debió valer una fortuna" dijo Yet

"si mal no recuerdo vale alrededor de un millón de beri" dijo Zoro

"beri? que es eso?"

"es el equivalente a las joyas de donde vengo" dijo Zoro

"un millón de joyas!" dijeron los tres

"eso es mucho!" dijeron Yet y Droy, Zoro les dio una sonrisa de medio lado

"estas dos valen 20 millones" señalando a Wado Ichimonji y a shusui, los tres se quedaron atónitos al escuchar eso, Levy siguió platicando con Zoro un buen rato sobre su mundo, el peli verde no pudo evitar comparar a la chica con chopper al ver lo emocionada que se ponía al escucharlo y con Robín cuando se entero sobre su pasión por los libros, así que decidió que la pequeña, como le empezó a llamar, le agradaba, llegaron a la estación de Alcalypha varias horas después.

"muy bien Zoro - kun nos separamos aquí lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la oficina del alcalde para que te den los detalles de la misión" dijo Levy

"bien, gracias por traerme, les pagare el boleto cuando termine" dijo Zoro

"buena suerte" dijeron Yet y Droy yéndose por el camino contrario a Zoro.

"y ahora donde demonios esta la alcaldía?" se pregunto Zoro, y empezó a caminar al azar por toda la ciudad. Después de 4 horas caminando y alrededor de 20 'malas' indicaciones un niño se ofreció a llevar a Zoro a la oficina del alcalde.

En la oficina del alcalde

"vengo de fairy tail, vine a ocuparme de este trabajo" dijo sacando el papel que describía el trabajo.

El alcalde lo miro nerviosamente y dijo "s-si sobre eso hemos confirmado que no son wyverns, son basiliscos y por eso hemos incrementado la recompensa a 2, 000,000 por cabeza, pero como se tratan de basiliscos no creo que quiera aceptar la misión usted solo, sería un suicidio"

Zoro alzo una ceja "no me importa lo que sea, el que aumente la recompensa solo me beneficia más" dijo sonriendo

"está seguro?! Esas cosas matan con la mirada, son extremadamente venenosas y tienen una gran resistencia a la magia, no es algo que cualquiera pueda lograr" dijo el alcalde exaltado y con algo de miedo

"algo que mata con la mirada eh?... interesante dígame donde están" dijo Zoro con una sonrisa mucho más grande

"si tu insistes, no me haré responsable de tu muerte" dijo "uno de mis hombres te guiara hasta la zona donde creemos que tienen su madriguera, lo demás depende de ti"

Cuando Zoro y su guía llegaron a la entrada del bosque el sujeto dijo "no puedo llevarte más lejos, tendrás que buscar por todo el bosque la madriguera de los monstruos, aunque dudo que la encuentres hoy, te esperare aquí hasta el anochecer, si no vuelves asumiré que has muerto"

"estaré aquí en un par de horas" dijo Zoro yéndose por el camino equivocado

"oí! es por el otro lado" dijo el guía

"tch malditos bosques" murmuro Zoro corrigiendo su camino.

Después de correr por el camino del bosque durante 6 minutos Zoro se aburrió y dio vuelta a la derecha pero antes de que pudiera avanzar (o perderse) mucho sintió que estaba siendo observado

"tres, no, cuatro, y son rápidos, no creo que sea tan fácil" dijo desenvainando sus tres espadas cerró los ojos y sintió que uno se le acercaba velozmente por la espalda

"**SANTOURYU-TORA GARI!**" grito dándose la vuelta bloqueando unos enormes colmillos con sus katanas, pero no pudo evitar que uno de los colmillos de la bestia le rosara el brazo (esta cosa es fuerte) pensó mientras el basilisco lo arrastraba hacia atrás "**NITOURYU-NIGIRI-HIRAMEKI**" haciendo retroceder a la enorme serpiente, esta era de un color verde oscuro, muy oscuro y era aproximadamente de la mitad del tamaño que la que se encontró en la isla del cielo

"así que esto es un basilisco eh? parece potente" dijo amarrando su pañuelo sobre su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos también

"esto será entretenido" cuando termino su frase otros dos basiliscos salieron y lo atacaron

"**TATSUMAKI!**" Zoro fue rodeado por un gran remolino que hizo que los dos animales retrocedieran con cortadas por todo su osico, Zoro aprovecho esto y salto hacia uno "**ONI-GIRI!**" la enorme serpiente tenía una gran herida recorriendo todo su cuerpo y se retorcía en el suelo, probablemente moribunda

"bien uno me..." antes de que pudiera terminar recibió un fuerte golpe con la cola del primer basilisco que lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse con un gran roble rompiéndolo

"tch, eso dolió, pelear con los ojos vendados es más difícil de lo que pensé" Zoro se levanto y salto hacia un lado cuando sintió uno de lo basiliscos atacar, Zoro esquivo el ataque pero debido al gran golpe del basilisco varias astillas salieron despedidas y una muy grande se clavo en el costado de Zoro, a la altura de los riñones, Zoro gruño de dolor, pero no cayo, se quito la enorme astilla y cargo contra la gran serpiente

"**SANTOURYU-YASHA KARASU!**" Zoro rodo sobre el lomo del basilisco causándole numerosas heridas a lo largo de la criatura, otro basilisco intento morderlo pero Zoro lo sintió, apoyo sus pies sobre la serpiente que había atacado y salto hacia la atacante "**MAGUMA!**" grito y sus espadas chocaron con los colmillos del basilisco, haciendo retroceder a la bestia.

El cuarto basilisco por fin salió de su escondite y golpeo a Zoro arrojándolo contra el basilisco con el lomo herido, este abrió la boca para comérselo "**NANAJUUNI PONDO HOU!**" y dos ondas de energía volaron por el aire llegando hasta la cara del basilisco herido que cayó muerto cuando chocaron con el interior de su boca.

Zoro se estrello en el suelo y rodo varios metros, "tch esto no está funcionando" dijo acomodándose la bandana correctamente, "solo faltan dos, al menos no son tan duros como la serpiente de la isla del cielo" dijo, pero de repente se sintió mareado y su vista se puso borrosa (debe ser el veneno), Zoro maldijo su suerte y falta de habilidad por dejarse herir al principio de su pelea, los dos basiliscos restantes atacaron por cada lado, Zoro apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar para esquivarlos pero la cola de uno lo golpeo cuando paso de largo, el impacto lo arrojo al suelo con gran fuerza, Zoro escupió sangre pero se levanto enseguida.

Uno de los basiliscos arremetió contra el "**SANJUURUKU PONDO HOU!**" grito pero la serpiente esquivó el ataque haciendo que este derribara bastantes arboles a su paso

Zoro bajo su postura "veamos si puedes esquivar esto **SANTOURYU-HYOUKINDAMA!**" avanzo girando directamente contra el basilisco, este intento esquivarlo pero no pudo recibiendo numerosos cortes en su costado, el basilisco rugió de dolor y alzó su cuerpo lo mas que pudo para evitar ser herido en la cabeza

"aun no he terminado!" grito Zoro "**TOUROU**" dos grandes cortes aparecieron en el estomago del basilisco "**SAMON!**" y dos cortes mas pero en diagonal dañaron a la serpiente "**OTO…**" antes de poder realizar el último ataque el cuarto basilisco engullo a Zoro por completo

"**RASHOMON**" con esto el ultimo basilisco fue cortado a la mitad desde dentro, Zoro cayó al suelo y tosió sangre, la herida en su costado estaba sangrando mucho y tenía varios colmillos enterrado en el hombro y piernas, se levanto y corto la cabeza del basilisco que se había salvado por la intervención de su compañero, "creo que eso es todo" dijo y se dirigió como pudo donde lo dejo el guía, esta vez siguiendo el camino correcto, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, el basilisco que había dejado moribundo rujió detrás de Zoro

"esto no es bueno, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie y esta cosa parece estar bastante enojada" Zoro se dio la vuelta, "tendré que terminar esto con un solo ataque" acomodo a Wado Ichimonji en su boca, puso sus otras dos espadas frente a él y empezó a girarlas

"**SANTOURYU OUGI – SANSEISEKAI**" cuando termino el ataque Zoro estaba detrás del basilisco que había sido cortado completamente de forma horizontal, pero él tampoco había salido ileso de ese ataque y tenía una gran herida a lo largo de su brazo derecho.

Zoro envaino sus espadas y nuevamente se dirigió a donde el guía lo estaba esperando.

Cuando el guía vio a Zoro casi le da un infarto, Zoro apenas podía caminar, tenía el costado manchado de sangre que seguía goteando y todavía enterrados los colmillos del basilisco, inmediatamente corrió a ayudarle pero Zoro se negó a apoyarse en su hombro y se dirigieron rápidamente a la ciudad.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy, cambie la misión de zoro por una mucho mas difícil que la original, (a que no se lo esperaban) sobre como zoro sobrevivirá al veneno de basilisco, me rompí la cabeza para inventarme algo, pero no se me ocurrió nada, hasta que mi pequeño hermano me contó una historia sobre napoleón (un aplauso virtual a quien adivine antes del siguiente capitulo).**

**La escena de pelea en este capitulo me costo un poco de trabajo ya que manejar 4 oponentes a la vez es algo difícil de describir, ojala no se hayan confundido como me pasa a mi con muchas de las peleas que he leido.**

**También estoy pensando en nuevos ataques para zoro, pero quiero que tengan el estilo de zoro osea que tengan un doble significado, ya se me ocurrió uno, pero con mi limitada comprencion del idioma japones me es muy difícil pensar en mas, si alguien me puede ayudar con eso le estaría muy agradecido**

**Y como siempre si alguien tiene alguna idea, duda, queja o sugerencia, estaré encantado de leerla**

**Roger fuera...**


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿que fue lo que paso?

**Aqui esta el capitulo 6 algo asi como un capitulo de relleno que complementa el capitulo anterior, iba a subirlo ayer pero sigo algo bloqueado y no he podido escribir mucho ultimamente asi que decidi subir los capitulos a un ritmo mas lento para no quedarme completamente atascado**

**disclaimer: ustedes ya saben de lo que se trata ¿no?**

**espero que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Un día antes en fairy tail

"QUEEE?! ZORO SE FUE A UNA MISION! y yo que quería pelear contra el" dijo Natsu

"si, salió a medio día con el equipo shadow gear" contesto mira

"entonces... ERZA PELEA CONMIGO!" grito Natsu, erza le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente

"Mmm"

"que pasa maestro?" pregunto mira

"me está dando sueño" dijo el maestro

"Mierda es el" dice Erza mientras poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos

"Esta aquí" decía Gray mientras se queda dormido sobre una mesa. En un instante cada miembro de Fairy Tail empieza a caer dormido, solo Makarov quedo en pie.

De pronto una figura encapuchada con 5 bastones en la espalda entra al gremio.

"Mystogan, podrías dejar de hacer eso" dijo Makarov

"Oye no me ignores!" grita Makarov gruñendo.

Mystogan se acerca al tablero, y solo recoge una misión "Me marcho" dijo Mystogan

"Deshaz el hechizo al salir" dice Makarov

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" exclama Mystogan mientras salía el gremio desapareciendo entre la niebla. Cuando el ya no estaba a la vista los miembros de Fairy Tail empezaban a despertar

"Esta sensación, es Mystogan" dice Warren

"Ese desgraciado!" grita Max

"Su magia de somnolencia es muy potente" decía Macao.

"Mystogan?" pregunta Lucy

"Es uno de los candidatos al más fuerte de Fairy Tail" responde Loki

"Por alguna razón, no le gusta que nadie lo mire" dijo Gray

"Eso es muy sospechoso" decía Lucy

"Solo el Maestro conoce su rostro" menciona Gray

"Yo también lo he visto" dice una voz desde el segundo piso. Un rubio de ojos negros

"Laxus! Así que estas aquí" dice Elfman

"El también es uno de los candidatos" dijo Gray señalando a Laxus

"Mystogan solo es tímido, no deben preocuparse por el" dice Laxus.

"Laxus lucha conmigo!" grita Natsu

"Te acaba de vencer Erza" dice Max

"Tiene razón, si no puedes derrotar a Erza, crees poder conmigo" dijo Laxus

"Que se supone que significa eso?" pregunta Erza enojada

"Significa que soy el más fuerte" responde Laxus

"No le daré el titulo del más fuerte de Fairy tail a nadie" decía Laxus

"Ni a Mystogan, ni a Erza, ni a Gildarts" dice Laxus levantando los brazos

"baja aquí maldito" grito Natsu

"porque no subes tu?" le pregunto Laxus

"a la carga!" grito Natsu corriendo a las escaleras del segundo piso, el maestro hizo crecer uno de sus brazos y lo aplasto con un puño gigante

"no puedes subir al segundo piso... aun" le dijo el maestro "Natsu y tu también Laxus paren".

"Que hay en el segundo piso Mira?" pregunta Lucy

"Ah eso! bueno ahí se encuentra el panel de los trabajos clase-S" dice Mirajane

"Trabajos clase S!" exclama Lucy

"Son tan peligrosos, que el mínimo error puede costarte la muerte, aunque hay que reconocer que la paga es buena" dijo Mirajane

"Solo los magos clase-S pueden hacer esos trabajos, en este momento en Fairy Tail hay 5 magos clase-S" dice Mirajane.

Lucy llego a su casa después de que mira le explico a Lucy sobre las misiones clase-s, Natsu había irrumpido en su departamento otra vez y le dijo "Lucy vamos a hacer una misión clase-s" después de explicarle y ver que la recompensa incluía una llave dorada Lucy acepto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el gremio, poco después de que Erza fuera a regresar a Natsu Lucy y gray al gremio...

"maestro más problemas! la misión que recogió Zoro se ha convertido en una misión clase-s" dijo mira alarmada

"PFFFFFT… como pudo suceder esto!" grito el maestro escupiendo su bebida

"al parecer los monstros que atacaron Alcalypha no son wyverns sino basiliscos" dijo mira, todo el gremio puso una cara horrorizada

"hay que detener a Zoro antes de que empiece la misión, el no sabe nada aun sobre las misiones clase-s y lo peligrosas que son" dijo el maestro

"alguien tiene que ir por el"

"yo iré, no puedo dejar que mi nuevo compañero de bebida muera" dijo cana

"muy bien, apresúrate, esperemos que aun no encuentre su madriguera y asegúrate de que Zoro no haga algo estúpido como querer pelear contra los basiliscos con los ojos vendados"

Cuando cana llego a Alcalypha fue con el alcalde para explicar todo la situación "es por eso que mi compañero no pude hacer el trabajo" termino cana.

El alcalde la miro algo confundido "pero señorita su amigo termino la misión con éxito, de hecho hace unas dos horas que dejo el pueblo" dijo el alcalde

"como!? Completo una misión clase-s solo, en un dos días!? Se enfrento a basiliscos y aun sigue vivo como diablos es eso posible!?" dijo cana impactada

"De hecho la termino en un par de horas, pero varias cosas pasaron así que solo pudo salir hasta hoy" dijo el alcalde

"le importaría explicarme" dijo mira

"pues vera..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

[Zoro y el guía llegaron a la ciudad e inmediato fueron al hospital, donde trataron sus heridas así que paso toda la noche en tratamiento pero no tenían ningún antídoto para el veneno del basilisco.

A la mañana siguiente:

"Esto es extraño" dijo el médico

"que cosa?" le pregunto la enfermera

"el veneno del basilisco en extremadamente toxico y este sujeto llego con varios colmillos enterrados, pero aun así no ha muerto, debería haber muerto segundos después de haber sido mordido, la cantidad de veneno en su sistema era ridículamente grande pero sigue aquí durmiendo plácidamente" dijo el médico

"ya veo, además que las heridas que tiene son bastante graves y algunas las tiene desde hace tiempo, y aun así se las arreglo para matar a 4 basiliscos, este sujeto..." dijo la enfermera pero fue interrumpido por Zoro al bostezar

"mmm… ya es de mañana?" los dos vieron con asombro como Zoro se había levantado

"oí! aun no debes levantarte! estas muy herido!" le dijo el doctor

"no importa he estado peor" le contesto algo fastidiado (es que todos los doctores tienen que molestarme siempre con lo mismo?) pensó Zoro

"como sea iré por mi recompensa y les pagare por curarme" dijo

"olvídate de pagar! has sido envenenado a nivel masivo por un basilisco, como puedes estas todavía vivo!?" le dijo el doctor a punto de la histeria

"como voy a saberlo? tu eres el doctor aquí ¿no?" le contesto Zoro yéndose

"espera antes de que te vayas déjame analizar tu sangre una vez mas" le rogo el doctor "mandaremos a alguien con el alcalde para que te traiga tu dinero"

"tch, está bien" dijo Zoro sentándose

Después de que llegara el alcalde con el dinero el doctor casi había perdido la cordura "esto no puede ser! eso es imposible! No hay registros médicos de esto!" gritaba el doctor sujetándose la cabeza

"que es lo que sucede doctor?" pregunto la enfermera tratando de calmarlo

"todo parece apuntar a que este tipo recibió tanto veneno en su sistema que se contrarresto a sí mismo, todavía tiene el veneno en su sangre pero no parece afectarle en lo mas mínimo!" dijo el doctor

"así que ya me puedo ir?" dijo Zoro aburrido

"TUU! Eres siquiera humano!? Deberías estar muerto!" dijo el doctor

"¿eh? Como si fuera a morir por culpa de unas serpientes súper desarrolladas" dijo Zoro "todavía tengo cosas que hacer antes de morir y me niego a morir antes de hacerlas" termino con un tono serio, tomo la bolsa con el dinero y salió del hospital dejando a los presentes abrumados

"¿sigue vivo solo porque se niega a morir?" dijo la enfermera]

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

"no entendí muy bien la situación pero al parecer su amigo casi volvió loco a nuestro doctor" dijo el alcalde sonriente, recordando la cara del doctor

"se fue en tren hace 2 horas así que tal vez pueda alcanzarlo todavía si se apresura" cana seguía atónita

"por ahora me comunicare con el gremio para informar, gracias por su tiempo" dijo cana yéndose

Cana uso una lacrima de comunicación para decirle lo sucedido al maestro "lo siento maestro cuando llegue Zoro ya se había ido, probablemente llegue a magnolia en la mañana" dijo cana

"eso es sorprendente 4 basiliscos y sigue vivo, ese chico no deja de sorprenderme huahua... pero tendré que darle un poco de orientación después" dijo el maestro a través del cristal

"como sea vuelve pronto si no quieres que Zoro acabe con toda la bebida del gremio antes de que llegues"

"estaré ahí mañana" dijo cana

* * *

ACTUALMENTE...

Zoro salió de la estación con un enorme saco con dinero "la ciudad cambio mucho" dijo Zoro mientras avanzaba por las calles llenas de gente "donde habrá quedado el edificio del gremio?" se pregunto mientras caminaba por lo que parecía ser un mercado, camino por varias horas pero no encontró el gremio por ningún lado

"oí me puedes decir dónde está el edificio de fairy tail?" le pregunto a un sujeto que paso cerca del

"¿fairy tail? eso queda en magnolia, estas en Argeon" le contesto el hombre

"tch, ese maldito tren se equivoco de cuidad" dijo Zoro

(Como es que un tren se puede equivocar) pensó el hombre con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"como sea gracias por la información" dijo Zoro alejándose "supongo que tendré que ir de nuevo a la estación.

una hora después Zoro llego al puerto "esta ciudad está muy mal diseñada deberían..."se cayó cuando vio algo que le resulto muy familiar, ahí anclado en el puerto, un pequeño barco con el mascaron de proa con una cabeza de carnero "merry" susurro Zoro, pero se dio cuenta de que era diferente, era un poco más pequeño solo tenía una vela y el cuarto donde estaba la cocina/comedor/sala de reuniones del merry fue remplazado solo por un timón de rueda, además de que se veía algo viejo.

Zoro se acerco al pequeño barco sintiendo nostalgia por aquella nave que los ayudo hasta el final, se quedo viéndolo ahí un rato pensando en lo que se había convertido en su primer hogar desde que había salido de su pueblo para enfrentar al mundo, cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

"parece que te gusta mi pequeño barco chico, llevas un buen rato sin dejar de verlo" dijo un hombre viejo con una gran barba

"me recuerda a mi lugar de origen, soy algo así como un hombre de mar" dijo Zoro con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Y así el hombre viejo y Zoro comenzaron a platicar como si se conocieran de bastante tiempo, pero fueron interrumpidos por una chica rubia

"Hey Zoro! Que estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Lucy bajando de un barco pirata junto a erza y gray que estaba cargando a Natsu

"estoy regresando de una misión, pero el maldito tren se equivoco de ciudad y termine aquí" dijo Zoro

(Como es que un tren se puede equivocar de cuidad) pensaron todos los presentes

"como sea nosotros también nos dirigimos al gremio así que porque no nos acompañas?" dijo Lucy

"claro, porque no" dijo Zoro despidiéndose del viejo

"espera!" grito gray "yo reconozco esa ropa, así que fuiste tú quien la tomo! Maldito estuve todo el día buscándola y me tuve que ir desnudo a casa!" le dijo un gay bastante furioso

(Eso no es nada fuera de lo común) peso Lucy

"Así que resultaste ser un ladrón después de todo" le dijo erza

"aah? La recogí del suelo porque la camarera no me dejaba salir del gremio como estaba, se supone que ella le iba a decir, además que hace la persona que odia a los piratas saliendo de un barco pirata" dijo Zoro algo enfadado, Lucy y gray lo veían con miedo, Zoro era la única persona que conocían que no se intimidaba ante erza, y peor aún, parecía que el siempre decía algo para hacerla enojar

"b-bueno, eso suena como una travesura que haría mira" dijo gray tratando de calmar la situación

"no importa, viendo el estado de las prendas creo que daré esa ropa por perdida como la demás" dijo gray más calmado

(Cuanta ropa habrá perdido de esa forma?) pensó Lucy con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Hey Zoro! Cuando lleguemos al gremio lucha contra mí!" dijo Natsu ya recuperado

"si no usas una espada no estoy interesado" le contesto Zoro

"por qué no, que acaso tienes miedo de mi?" le dijo Natsu en tono desafiante, eso toco un nervio de Zoro

"bien, cuando lleguemos me asegurare de no matarte" le contesto en un tono amenazador

"eso suena bien, ya quiero ver al cerebro de llama suplicar por piedad, será un buen espectáculo" dijo gray, pero antes de que Natsu pudiera replicar erza lo interrumpió

"Antes de estar pensando en pelear deberías pensar en tu castigo por ir a una misión clase-s sin permiso" lo cual hizo al los tres magos estremecerse de miedo

"¿Qué es eso de misión clase-s?" pregunto Zoro

"te explicaremos en el camino" dijo Lucy aun con miedo de lo que les podrían hacer.

En el tren, Lucy le explico a Zoro sobre las misiones clase-s y le conto lo que paso en la isla galuna, pero Zoro se quedo dormido a mitad de la historia. Cuando llegaron a la estación Zoro no daba signos de querer despertar

"Hey Zoro! Despierta" dijo Lucy moviéndolo

"vamos Zoro, tenemos que volver al gremio" seguía insistiendo la rubia

"LEVANTATE MALDITO HOLGAZAN!" le grito erza.

Zoro solo soltó un bostezo y abrió un ojo "¿ya es de mañana?"

(Parece que así es como se tiene que despertar a un pirata) pensó Lucy con una gota de sudor e la nuca.

"acabamos de llegar a la estación" le dijo gray

"que bien, me muero por algo de sake" dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba "además quisiera comprar algo de ropa antes de llegar al gremio, te pagare por la que rompí y comprare y una que no me apriete tanto" dijo Zoro dirigiéndose a gray

"déjalo así, no hace falta que me pagues" dijo gray

"tengo que pagar mis deudas, no les importa verdad" dijo Zoro en un tono que mas bien parecía una orden

"b-bien, nos queda de camino de todos modos" dijo gray

"s-si a mí no me importa" dijo Lucy

(En verdad que puede dar tanto miedo como erza) pensaron los dos

"con tal de prolongar un poco mas nuestro castigo estaré feliz de ir a donde sea!" dijo happy, al instante Lucy y gray cambiaron su actitud

"Zoro necesita un juego nuevo de ropa, no un guarda ropas completo!" dijo Lucy animada

"si creo que yo también ocupo ropa!" dijo gray

"aye!" grito happy, erza solo suspiro y puso una mano en su frente

"muy bien, iremos a comprar ropa y luego iremos al gremio" los demás magos se sintieron eternamente agradecidos con Zoro por evitar aunque sea un poco mas de tiempo su castigo.

Cuando salieron de la tienda de ropa Zoro se había quitado todas las vendas, vestía sus clásicas botas y pantalones negros, un nuevo haramaki del que colgaban sus espadas una camisa roja de manga corta, no llevaba playera revelando su musculoso torso, su gran cicatriz y el emblema de fairy tail y atado a su brazo la bandana negra, además traiga colgando del hombro una mochila repleta de ropa que Lucy y gray casi le habían obligado a comprar.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde en el gremio

"Pero que…" dijo Erza

"Que demonios!" grita Natsu

"he visto a su gremio pelear y romper las cosas, pero creo que esta vez se pasaron un poco, ¿esto pasa seguido?" pregunto Zoro al observar el edificio del gremio destruido. Habían varias varas de metal incertadas en el

"Que paso aquí?" pregunto gray

"Quien…" exclama Natsu con gran ira

"Phantom Lord lo hizo" decía una voz detrás del grupo, ante esto Zoro comprendió la situación, el gremio había sido atacado

"Mira…" dijo erza, no dijeron mas y entraron al gremio.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy, lo del vaneno me lo conto mi hermano, me dijo que una vez intentaron matarlo envenenandolo, pero tomo tanto veneno que al final se contraresto a si mismo (algo asi como veneno mata veneno) no se si sea cierto o no pero en el momento me parecio buena idea**

**muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, eso me motiva (aunque ultimamente no pueda escribir bien u¬_¬) **

**y como siempre, si alguien tiene ideas, sugerencias, dudas o quejas sobre la historia (o si solo quieren saludar)no duden en escribirme**

**Roger fuera...**


	8. Capitulo 7: sed de venganza

**He aqui el capitulo 7, como es un capitulo corto decidi subirlo antes, ademas de que me regreso la inspiracion y por fin pude acabar con el arco de phantom lord**

**el capitulo es corto porque es algo asi como la introduccion a la saga phantom**

**Disclaimer: yo no soy dueño de one piece o fairy tail, ustedes saben el resto**

* * *

En el sótano de Fairy Tail…

"Esos malditos de Phantom Lord!" "Siempre nos hemos llevado mal con ellos!" "Debemos atacar su gremio!" "¡No me quedare sentado aquí!" dijeron varios magos, luego vieron entrar al grupo de Erza y a Zoro

"Bienvenidos" dijo Makarov

"Estamos de vuelta" dijo Erza

"Abuelo, tenemos que vengarnos de quien nos hizo esto!" grito Natsu

"Maestro comprenda nuestra situación actual!" exclamo Erza

"Han destruido nuestro gremio!" grito Natsu

"Cálmense, no es para tanto escándalo" decía Makarov

"Que!" exclama todo el gremio

"Esto es lo más lejos que Phantom va llegar, Al menos atacaron mientras el gremio estaba vacío." El maestro dijo con indiferencia

"vacio?" Erza preguntó confundida

"Atacaron en el medio de la noche cuando no había nadie alrededor." Mira explicó mientras Zoro se acercó a ellos y se sentó en una mesa a beber.

"Ves? Nadie resultó herido. No hay razón para enojarse con la gente que recurre a trucos baratos" Makarov dijo agitando la mano un poco. De pronto, Natsu dio un puñetazo en una mesa cercana.

"No me quedare aquí, no me sentiré bien o hasta haberlos aplastado!" dice Natsu.

"Cálmate Natsu". Makarov dijo que antes de saltar de su asiento, "Tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo". Dijo alejándose.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?" Natsu preguntó entre dientes mientras miraba al maestro salir.

"Estoy segura de que está tan sorprendido como nosotros Natsu". Mira dijo tratando de calmarlo pero Natsu no quiso escuchar

"Pero todavía tenemos que hacer algo! Si no nos vengamos…" comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Zoro lo detuvo dándole un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de una de sus espadas, haciéndolo caer de rodillas jadeando en busca de aire

"calmate de ua vez Natsu!" Zoro le gritó ganando la atención de todos los miembros

"Zoro?" Lucy pregunto preocupada por Natsu, el espadachín se acercó a Natsu

"los gremios funciona de la misma manera que una tripulación pirata, puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero a la hora de las decisiones la palabra del capitán es ley y en este gremio Makarov es el capitán"

"Pero que esto se quede así…" trató de argumentar

"tu capitán ya tomo una decisión" dijo Zoro severamente

"pero el abuelo no entiende…" Natsu comenzó, pero fue interrumpido

"Deja de ser idiota! sólo estás pensando en lo que quieres hacer, Makarov tiene que pensar en lo mejor para todo el gremio, el no es tonto, si los atacamos estaríamos cayendo en su trampa" Dijo agarrándolo por la bufanda

"¿trampa?" Gray pregunto al escuchar con atención las palabras del espadachín

"Si ellos quisieran atacarnos, ¿entonces por qué destruir un edificio vacío? Quieren que nosotros los ataquemos primero, seguramente nos están esperando con una emboscada o algo" Zoro dijo con calma.

Lo que dijo tenía mucho sentido para los presentes

"Yo sé que estás enojado pero aún así, si no vas a escuchar a tu capitán entonces no debiste unirte a la tripulación, recuerda... Makarov es el maestro por una razón, y no solo es porque sea el más fuerte, además, ya desobedeciste a tu capitán una vez, si aun así quieres seguir con eso será mejor que te quites esa marca de tu brazo antes de salir" cuando termino de hablar se fue y se sentó apoyado contra la pared con un tarro enorme de cerveza, se la bebió toda y segundos después se quedo dormido, pero tres segundos después abrió los ojos para dirigirle una mirada seria pero serena a Natsu

"la sed de venganza solo envenena la sangre de quien la tiene" dicho esto cerró los ojos nuevamente y empezó a roncar.

Los miembros estaban sorprendidos mientras pensaban con asombro las sabias palabras del pirata, mientras Cana y Mira quedaron sorprendidas por la sabiduría de Zoro. El sótano estaba en silencio, excepto de los ronquidos sonoros del miembro más reciente del gremio, Natsu se había quedado callado con una mirada de frustración e ira contenida, por mucho que quisiera actuar Zoro tenia razón

"vaya" cana dijo "todo este tiempo pensé que era un cabeza de musculo que sólo disfrutaba beber"

"estoy de acuerdo, es mucho más sabio de lo que él aparenta" Erza dijo impresionada por su nuevo nakama, y poniéndolo en una estima mas alta (puede que sea un criminal, pero ha demostrado ser una persona honorable) pensó erza

"puede que me haya equivocado al juzgarlo, pero seguiré vigilándolo, es un pirata después de todo" dijo finalmente.

El gremio comenzó a hablar como de costumbre, a pesar de que seguían algo tensos, el maestro estaba oculto mientras observaba a sus hijos. Miró a Zoro dormido y sonrió.

(Sabía que fue buena idea pedirle que se uniera al gremio) Pensó orgulloso en la forma en que su nuevo hijo calmó el resto de sus hijos, después de un rato regreso donde los demás magos se encontraban, cuando finalmente hablo

"Por cierto, no les he dado su castigo por irse a una misión clase-s sin permiso" dicho esto golpeo a Natsu gray y happy en la cabeza, mientras que a Lucy le dio una serie de nalgadas que no pararon hasta que mira lo regaño.

A medida que el día pasó, Makarov, el equipo de Natsu y Zoro fueron los únicos que seguían en el edificio. "Bueno, es hora de dejar el gremio, lo mejor sería quedarse en un grupos esta noche por si acaso Phantom Lord intenta algo" el maestro dijo, pero Zoro seguía dormido

"como puede dormir tanto?" se preguntaron todos

"Hey Zoro despierta!" le dijo el maestro, esta vez el se despertó a la primera llamada

"mmmh? Ya es de mañana?" pregunto aun somnoliento, todos tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca

"no chico, es de noche pero no te puedes quedar en el gremio así como esta" le dijo el maestro

"ya veo, supongo que dormiré en el bosque esta noche" dijo estirándose

"pero que estás diciendo?" le dijo Natsu "siempre podrás quedarte en casa de Lucy, es muy cómoda" dijo abrazando a la rubia por el cuello

"he!? Porque ofreces mi casa así nada más!" le grito dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza "no puedes ofrecerle la casa de una chica linda a un hombre!" le seguía gritando

"no te preocupes por eso, nosotros también nos quedaremos en tu casa" dijo erza

"si, recuerda que el maestro nos dijo que estuviéramos en grupo" termino de decir gray, Lucy empezó a llorar cómicamente mientras se resignaba.

"no creo que sea necesario, recordé que ya que tengo algo de dinero podría quedarme en un hotel o algo así" dijo Zoro

"no digas tonterías, la casa de Lucy es mejor que un hotel" dijo Natsu

"tendré que insistir en que vengas con nosotros" dijo erza sujetando sus hombros mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear

(Me está tratando de hipnotizar?) Pensó Zoro, finalmente soltó un suspiro y acepto.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Lucy ella seguía llorando mientras decía algo sobre su vida privada, pero se sentía agradecida de que tenía a varios de los más fuertes del gremio en su casa para protegerla.

Mientras todos revisaban las pertenencias de Lucy, Zoro se recostó junto a un armario y se dispuso a dormir, pero los gritos de gray y Natsu acerca de un baño se lo impidieron

"entonces nos bañaremos juntos como antes" oyó decir a erza

Ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír "pervertida" dijo Zoro fingiendo estar dormido

(tomar un baño con tus amigos de la infancia no tiene nada de pervertido, eso quiere decir que el cree que quiero hacer algo indecente c-con dos hombres e-en una b-bañera) penso erza mientras cu cara se ponia tan roja como su cabello

Erza se puso roja por la ira y por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que zoro dijo, se vio tentada a golpear a Zoro pero este ya estaba roncando sonoramente, los demás solo se quedaron mirando, el resto de la noche paso sin inconvenientes

* * *

**esto fue todo por hoy, el siguiente capitulo tambien sera algo corton (creo, tengo la historia escrita pero aun no la divido en capitulos)**

**no recuerdo si zoro en verdad dijo algo sobre la sed de venganza en one piece, pero vi una imagen con esa frase y me encanto, aplauso virtual a quien me diga el resto de la frase**

**y como siempre, si alguien tiene ideas, quejas, sujerencias o solo quiere decir hola, comenten, eso me hace feliz**

**Roger fuera...**


	9. Capitulo 8: ESTO ES GUERRA!

**Aqui esta el capitulo 8, por fin empezó la guerra, espero que les guste este capitulo, me siguen costando un poco de trabajo las escenas de pelea, así que en su mayoría estoy describiendo textualmente lo que pasa en el manga, no me odien por eso**

**disclaimer: yo no poseo one piece o fairy tail bla bla bla...**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en Magnolia…

Una gran multitud estaba reunida en el parque "Perdón déjenos pasar somos de Fairy Tail" dijo Erza

"No puede…" murmuro Lucy. Dos hombres y una mujer estaban colgados por esposas de hierro a un gran árbol del parque

"Levy -Chan" dijo Lucy

"Jet, Droy!" grito Gray

"Phantom Lord!" dijo Erza al ver la insignia en el estomago de Levy. Una mirada de enojo apareció en el rostro de Natsu, pero fue opacada completamente por el instinto asesino que estaba saliendo de Zoro

"pequeña" dijo Zoro bastante bajo.

"oí!, donde queda la casa de esos Phantom"pregunto Zoro tranquilamente

"que hay de lo que dijiste sobre lo de siempre obedecer al capitán" le pregunto gray también furioso por lo ocurrido "quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando atacan a tus nakamas es peor que desobedecer a tu capitán"

"y que hay de lo que dijiste sobre la sed de venganza?" le pregunto Erza

"la sed de venganza solo envenena la sangre de quien la tiene, pero yo tengo… MUY MALA SANGRE!" Zoro se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo para decir algo más

"si Makarov no toma represalias contra esto, me saldré del gremio y los matare a todos yo mismo" dijo caminando fuera de la multitud

"eso no será necesario" dijo una voz.

En ese momento dos personas aparecieron en el parque, eran Mirajane y Makarov "Maestro…" dice Erza

"Esto no lo perdonare" dice Mirajane con lagrimas en los ojos

"mi paciencia se agoto, no me quedare de brazos cruzados" dijo Zoro con una mirada fría en su rostro.

"He intentado evitar esto lo mejor posible… Pero, esto es algo que ningún padre tolera" dijo Makarov enojado "No me quedare quieto después de ver la sangre de mis hijos!" exclamo con una mirada de enojo profundo "Esto es la guerra!"

Edificio de Phantom lord.

"Me gustaría poder haber visto las miradas en las caras de las hadas al ver la sorpresa que les dejaron!" uno de los miembros de Phantom dijo "Apuesto a que estaban llorando!" otro se rió.

Los miembros estaban celebrando el éxito de su plan y riendo sobre el dolor de fairy tail cuando un estruendo se escucho en el gremio. La puerta de la entrada sale volando

"¿quién está allí!" uno de los miembros gritó tratando de ver a través del polvo. Cuando el polvo se disipó todos se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, un gran número de personas estaban paradas en la entrada del gremio.

"Somos Fairy Tail!" exclamo Makarov

"apártense!" una voz profunda proveniente desde atrás del grupo lleno el edificio, todos vieron a Zoro con su bandana puesta causando una sombra sobre sus ojos, sus tres espadas desenvainadas y una gran aura oscura rodeándolo, avanzo lentamente hasta quedar frente al grupo y el aura oscura empezó a tomar forma, una figura encapuchada con ojos rojos y una guadaña, el aire a su alrededor empezó a distorsionarse

"Zoro, no mates a nadie" dijo severamente el maestro, Zoro se puso casi en cuclillas con los brazos cruzados

"**SANTOURYU-ENBIMA YONEZU…**" ahora sus espadas también parecían distorsionarse junto con el espacio que lo rodeaba, todos los miembros de Phantom lord vieron a aquel sujeto que parecía un demonio con temor, incluso algunos de fairy tail también lo vieron con miedo

"**ONI-GIRI!**" grito Zoro, avanzando a gran velocidad, un gran número de miembros de Phantom lord salieron volando con varias cortadas por la fuerza del ataque.

"M-Maldito!" grito un hombre del gremio de Phantom. En ese momento todos los miembros de Phantom se lanza atacarlo, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Elfman y Loki empezaban a atacar también

"**TATSUMAKI**" oyeron gritar a Zoro que fue rodeado por un enorme grupo de magos de Phantom, que salieron despedidos cuando un gran tornado que formo un dragón apareció en la sala

"q-que clase de magia es esa!" "Es un monstruo" gritaron los magos

"atacaron a mis nakamas" dijo Zoro "pagaran caro!" grito golpeando y cortando a cada sujeto que se le acercaba.

"**TITAN!**" grito Makarov. Su cuerpo empezó a creer hasta convertirse en un gigante, con su gran mano aplasto a un grupo de Phantom

"también es un monstruo" decían los de Phantom

"Ustedes comenzaron esta pelea con este monstruo, no crean que las leyes humanas los salvaran" dijo Makarov

"Sí que es fuerte" dijo un miembro de Phantom "Los demás miembros no son poca cosa" decía otro miembro de Phantom

"José donde estas? Da la cara!" grito Makarov

"Donde están Gazille y los 4 elementos?" pregunto Erza

"No hay que confiarnos" dijo gray

"Apenas empezamos" grito Natsu.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso de Phantom Lord.

"Titania Erza" dice Gazille mientras observaba la batalla "Gildarts, Laxus y Mystogan no vinieron, nos están subestimando" dijo Gazille "Pero no esperaba que el plan del Maestro José funcionara tan bien, ellos van hundirse solos" termino "pero puede que ese sujeto este a la par de erza, que triste!" dijo aria señalando a Zoro mientras lloraba a caudales.

"Hombre, hombre, hombre, ser un hombre lo es todo! **TAKE OVER ARM BEAST**" exclama Elfman mientras golpeaba a varios miembros de Phantom con su brazo bestia

"La magia de take over!" "¡Ese hombre asumió el brazo de un monstro!" "¡Realmente existe una magia como esa!" "¡Ese hombre asume el poder de todos los monstros que vence con su brazo!" "El es La Bestia Elfman Strauss" decían miembros de Phantom.

"Erza, Natsu, gray, Zoro les encargo el resto, yo buscare a José, lo más probable es que este en el último piso, debemos terminar esto rápido" dice Makarov subiendo las escaleras

"Cuídese Maestro" dijo Erza

"José?" Zoro preguntó mientras cortaba a otro oponente haciéndole caer por su lesión

"Él es el Maestro de Phantom Lord" Erza dijo mientras luchaba cerca de Zoro con un enorme martillo, Zoro asintió con la cabeza mientras golpeaba a más miembros de Phantom cuando sintióque alguien lo obserbaba fijamente. Miró hacia arriba y vio a un mago con el pelo largo y negro y múltiples piercings

"¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?" preguntó señalando con su espada al mago que estaba de pie sobre una viga de viendo la batalla. Erza siguió su mirada y sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio a quien Zoro estaba señalando

"Ese es dragon slayer de hierro Gazille, él es uno de los más fuertes magos Phantom y él es el responsable del ataque contra el gremio y lo más probable responsable del ataque de anoche" Ella dijo mientras entregaba golpes de espada a mas magos Phantom. Cuando la oyó decir que él fue el responsable del ataque aumentó la presión sobre sus espadas.

"gehe ahora que el vejete se fue no tengo que reprimirme más" decía Gazille saltando a la pelea "Vengan y atáquenme, el Dragón Slayer de Hierro Kurogane Gazille Redfox a sus servicio" dijo Gazille atacando a Nav y Warren con un puño de metal dejándolos inconscientes.

"Nav, Warren!" grito Wakaba

"Ese tipo es fuerte" dijo Alzack

"hombre!" grito Elfman lazándose a atacar a Gazille con su brazo de bestia. Pero Gazille detiene el golpe con su brazo de metal

"Sigue siendo un hombre aunque sea basura" decía Elfman. Gazille lanza un golpe de metal hacia Elfman este rápidamente lo esquiva, en un movimiento rápido Gazille lanza una patada de metal hacia Elfman. El detiene la patada con su brazo bestia

"Je no está mal" dijo Gazille

"Los hombres deben ser fuertes" responde Elfman

"Entonces que te parece esto" dijo Gazille. De su pierna de metal empezaron a salir varas de metal golpeando a Elfman

"no te distraigas" decía Gazille. Este lanza un golpe de metal a Elfman dándole en pleno estomago mandándolo a volar.

"Gazille!" grita Natsu este golpeo a Gazille en pleno rostro con un puño de fuego

"Ha golpeado a Gazille, esto nunca se había visto" dice uno de Phantom

"Soy el Dragón Slayer de Fuego de Fairy Tail" dijo Natsu.

Gazille solo se levanta rápido, un golpe de metal iba directo a Natsu dándole en pleno estomago

"Natsu!" grito Erza, pero el ya se estaba levantando

"Por nuestro gremio, Levy y los demás" grito Natsu "Te voy a mandar al infierno **KARYUU NO TE…**" grito Natsu, pero una espada se puso frente a él antes de que pudiera atacar

"Zoro?" pregunto Natsu

"este fue el sujeto que ataco a la pequeña y su grupo ¿no? Déjamelo a mí esta vez" dijo Zoro poniéndose entre Natsu y Gazille

"de ninguna manera! Yo soy el que va a…" pero fue interrumpido cuando Zoro volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina que le heló la sangre

"está bien, pero el siguiente hijo de puta me toca a mí" dijo yéndose a pelear contra los demás magos

Zoro se volteo hacia Gazille nuevamente "geje, se ve que eres fuerte, pero usando espadas jamás podrás ganarme, mis escamas de hierro no pueden ser cortadas **TESTURYU NO UROKO**" dijo Gazille su piel se había vuelto de color gris metálico

"no sería la primera vez que me enfrento a un idiota que cree que no puede ser cortado solo por ser de metal" dijo Zoro Gazille sólo frunció el ceño antes de lanzarse al espadachín. Su puño de hierro se convirtió en una gran viga que fue bloqueado por dos espadas de Zoro. La fuerza del impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlos a la vez volando unos metros en dirección contraria. Zoro fue el primero en recobrar el equilibrio mientras corría hacia el dragón de hierro.

"**SANTOURYU- TORA GARI **"/ "**TESURYU NO KEN**" Gazille transformando rápidamente el brazo en una espada de hierro bloqueó el golpe de las espadas, chispas salieron cuando los dos objetos de metal chocaron. Gazille saltó hacia atrás transformar el brazo de una espada en una lanza "**LANZA DEL DRAGÓN DE HIERRO**" grito Gazille y comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos disparando múltiples lanzas punzantes de acero, Zoro esquivo varias estocadas, rodando hacia adelante haciendo varias piruetas en el suelo "**SAI KURU**" la fuerza del ataque más la que le do el impulso de las piruetas mando a volar a Gazille, Zoro cayó de rodillas

"tch, las heridas se volvieron a abrir" dijo mientras ponía una mano en su costado y sintió la sangre salir

"Vas a necesitar más que simples espadas para derrotarme, ya te lo dije" Gazille dijo mientras se levantaba. Saltó hacia adelante aleteando sus brazos cuando su pierna se convirtió en una espada gigante. Zoro cruzo sus espadas en forma de X y apenas bloqueo la espada gigante. Con un repentino estallido de fuerza Zoro empujó hacia adelante, causando que Gazille tropezara de y perdiera el equilibrio. Usando esto como una oportunidad para terminar rápido Zoro envaino sus espadas y tomo a Wado Ichimonji "**ITTORYU IAI-SHISHI SONSON**"

Los dos combatientes que se encontraban cara a cara ahora estaban de pie espalda con espalda. De repente, Gazille se derrumbó mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo

"Él fue capaz de cortar escamas de metal de Gazille!" dijo un mago Phantom, las piernas de Zoro fallaron y cayó de rodillas

"Zoro! ¿Estás bien?" erza gritó caminando hacia un Zoro sangrado, antes de que pudiera responder un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y una nube de humo apareció en el centro de los combates.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Gray le preguntó tratando de ver dentro del humo cuando el humo comenzó a aclararse fueron capaces de ver un cuerpo pequeño, el humo se disipo completamente y el cuerpo se resulto ser un inconsciente Makarov.

"Maestro?" Erza preguntó sorprendida, se acercó a inspeccionar el cuerpo "No se mueve. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Los otros miembros vieron como Erza fue a ver qué pasaba con su maestro sabiendo que la vida de su líder estaba en peligro Erza tomo una decisión

"Fairy Tail retirada!" grito

"¿QUÉ?" llegaron las voces de casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail

"Retirada! Todos regresen al gremio!" exclamo Erza

"Aun puedo pelear" dijo Gray

"Los hombres no huyen" dijo Elfman

"Yo todavía puedo pelear" decía Macao

"Yo también" dice Bizca

"No podemos ganarle a José sin el Maestro! no vamos ya, es una orden!" dijo erza

"Así que triste." Una nueva voz dijo desde arriba, levantaron la vista para ver a un hombre alto que tenía los ojos vendados.

"Aria... Me sorprende que fueron capaces de vencer al viejo." Gazille dijo sentándose con dificultad

"Todo según el plan del Maestro José" dijo Aria "Es maravilloso" decía Aria llorando

"Deja de llorar, y bien, capturaste a esa chica Lucy" dice Gazille

"Esta en nuestro cuartel general en este momento" dijo Aria

"Que!" exclama Natsu

"Gazille!" grita Natsu

"nos veremos en otra ocasión salamander" dijo Gazille mientras desaparece junto a Aria.

De mala gana a los demás miembros comenzaron a tomar sus irse, volviendo a su propio gremio. Aunque Zoro estaba en contra de huir, la seguridad de sus nakamas y la vida del viejo eran más importantes que su orgullo en este momento. Comenzó a caminar cuando una voz le gritó

"Oye desgraciado... esto no ha terminado" dijo la voz de Gazille que no se veía por ningún lado

"ese corte fue solo por el edificio, cuando nos volvamos a ver te haré pagar por las personas que heriste" dijo Zoro y siguió a los demás a su gremio.

* * *

**y eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les halla gustado, se que aun tengo problemas con mi escritura pero espero que poco a poco pueda mejorar**

**por cierto zoro aun sigue herido por lo ocurrido en thriller bark, ademas de la pelea con los basiliscos, todo eso en una semana, se me hace lógico que eso le cause problemas al pelear, puede hacerlo, pero no al 100% ni durante mucho tiempo (puede que sea "zoro" pero aun asi sigue siendo humano, creo)**

**y como siempre si tienen ideas, quejas, sugerencias o dudas sobre la historia no duden en comentar (sus comentarios me hacen feliz)**

**Roger fuera...**


	10. Capitulo 9: no es tu culpa

**He aqui el capitulo 10, ya no se que decir**

**Disclaimer: one piece y fairy tail no me pertenecen y todo eso...**

* * *

Bosque de Magnolia - Casa Árbol

Polyushka estaba apurada mesclando varios frascos, junto el estaba en una cama Makarov, respirando agitadamente. En un sillón cerca de la cama Zoro, junto a él estaba cana que veía a Makarov preocupada

"Se apresuro hacer las cosas sin mediar su edad, míralo ahora, en verdad es un estúpido" decía la anciana de pelo rosa

"El estado del maestro es grave Polyushka-San?" pregunta Cana

"Deberías ir a casa. Una cara triste seria como frotarle sus heridas en la cara al paciente" dijo Polyushka "además de que no soporto su presencia, ¡largo!, Esto es Kaze no Mahou Dorein, es un tipo de magia que roba el poder mágico de su objetivo, una vez que el poder mágico es drenado flotara por el aire" dijo Polyushka "Si pudiéramos recuperar el poder mágico que flota en el aire podríamos curarle más rápido, pero ya es demasiado tarde, siguen aquí? Les dije que se largaran!" grito Polyushka

"Les diré a todos la situación del Maestro" dice Cana saliendo de la casa

"me llevare esto" dijo Zoro tomando un frasco con ungüento y unas vendas "luego te lo pago" dirigiéndose a la salida con cana

"como sabes qué es eso?" le pregunto la anciana

"huele a lo mismo que mi medico usa para tratarme" dijo Zoro sin voltear a verla

"estúpidos humanos, aunque si es verdad que viene del mismo lugar que Roger, puede que no sea tan humano después de todo" dijo con una mirada nostálgica.

"Llevas toda la vida causándome problemas, para los magos su magia es el centro de su vida. Tu magia es enorme, el drenar te causara un daño muy grande. Puedes morir esta vez, de verdad que eres idiota" dice Polyushka mientras observa a Makarov.

En Fairy Tail…

"Ouch!" "Mierda eso duele" "No puedo creer que tuviéramos que retirarnos" "No pudimos vengar el gremio, ni a Levy y los demás" "Que humillación" Eran las palabras de varios miembros de Fairy Tail mientras eran observados por Lucy

"Que pasa, aun preocupada?" pregunto gray

"No es eso, es solo que, lo siento" respondió Lucy mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"Las hijas de las familias ricas siempre son objetivos, es el deber de su padre protegerlas como hombres" dice Elfman

"No digas esas cosas" dijo Gray.

"Pero me ha sorprendido Lucy, por que andas escondiéndote?" pregunta Happy

"No es tanto por esconderme, me escape de casa por algo que no me gusta mucho hablar, no le importo que su hija escapara de casa hace un año y ahora quiere que vuelva" responde Lucy con lagrimas "Mi padre hizo todo eso para que vuelva, es horrible, pero de todas formas esto paso por haber huido de casa" dijo Lucy.

"No es cierto, aquí el único malo es tu papa" dice Elfman

"Idiota!" exclama Gray

"Ah quiero decir Phantom, aquí el único malo es Phantom" dijo Elfman

"De verdad lo siento, todo volverá a la normalidad si vuelvo a casa ¿no?" decía Lucy llorando

"Lo dices enserio?" pregunta Zoro que solo había estado observando la plática

"eh?" dijo Lucy desconcertada

"quieres volver a casa o quedarte aquí?" pregunto Zoro con una voz que les llego a todos los del gremio

"pero si me quedo aquí les causare problemas a todos" dijo Lucy bastante triste

"eso no es lo que pregunte! Te quieres quedar o no?" pregunto Zoro alzando la voz, Lucy empezó a llorar

"quiero quedarme" dijo con una voz apenas audible por su llanto

"entonces quédate y deja de pensar en tonterías, no creo que nadie aquí crea que sea tu culpa" dijo Zoro, los demás miembros asintieron

"Te queda mucho mejor estar en este sucio bar riéndote y pasarlo bien en busca de aventuras, que estar en una mansión y que te llamen señorita" dijo Natsu

"Eres Lucy de Fairy Tail cierto? Entonces esta es tu casa" explico Natsu sonriendo. En ese momento Lucy empieza a llorar más fuerte

"No llores, no es lo tuyo!" exclama Gray

"Que gran verdad los hombres somos débiles ante las lagrimas!" grita Elfman

"Esta es tu casa Lucy, no tienes que irte si tu no lo deseas" dice Natsu sonriendo mientras era observado por Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos

Zoro se había ido a una mesa a beber y a ponerse el ungüento sobre sus heridas, cana se le acerco para ayudarle a ponerse las vendas

"se te da bien tranquilizar a le gente ¿no?" dijo cana con una sonrisa

"eso no es nada comparado a las palabras de mi capitán" dijo Zoro

"cada vez me dan más ganas de conocerlo, tu capitán parece ser un hombre que si vale la pena, al contrario los hombres de este gremio son idiotas" dijo Cana con una cara llena de humor

Zoro solo se rio ante esas palabras "creo haberlo dicho antes ¿no? Mi capitán puede ser el baka mas grande del mundo, su estupidez no se puede comparar con nadie de este gremio" dijo Zoro

"no creo que sea tan idiota como Natsu" dijo cana riendo

Zoro puso una cara pensativa y dijo "Puede que su estupidez este casi al mismo nivel, pero sigo creyendo que Luffy es más estúpido"

Los dos estaban riendo pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de mira "El Maestro esta herido de gravedad, necesitamos que vuelvas rápido Laxus" decía Mirajane frente a una esfera de cristal con una imagen de Laxus dentro de ella

"Ah? Jajajaja que quieres que ayude a ese viejo jajajaja" dice Laxus

"Eso a mí no me concierne, mejor ayúdense ustedes solos" dijo Laxus.

"Laxus eres un!" exclamo Cana

"Acaso no es así, ese viejo empezó la pelea, porque tengo que ir yo y encargarme del resto" dijo Laxus

"Lucy, nuestra compañera es su objetivo" dijo Mirajane

"Ah? Quien es esa? Ah si la chica de pechos grandes" dijo Laxus

"Dile que si se convierte en mi mujer, les ayudare y dile a ese viejo que mejor piense en jubilarse y me deje el puesto de maestro" dijo Laxus

"Como te atreves!" grito Cana gruñendo

"Oye, oye fíjate como le pides favores a alguien, porque no te desnudas frente a mí, soy débil ante algo sexy" decía Laxus, pero fue interrumpido por Zoro

"ya cállate" dijo gruñendo

"Zoro?" pregunto mira

"ustedes dos, tranquilícense, no necesitamos la ayuda de un perro cobarde" dijo acercándose al cristal

"que dijiste maldito!" replico Laxus enojado

"que eres solo un cobarde, mejor quédate donde estas no nos hace falta un niño llorón al que le da miedo pelear por su gremio" dijo Zoro, todos en la sala se sorprendieron al oír que el espadachín le hablara a Laxus de tal manera.

Laxus estaba furioso "les diré algo si hacen que este imbécil me pida perdón de rodillas y me ruegue por ayuda los ayudare" dijo Laxus con una sonrisa malévola

"ya te dije que no necesitamos la ayuda de un perro cobarde" dijo Zoro tranquilamente

"Maldito idiota! Espero que el viejo muera mientras desperdiciar su vida tratando de sal…" sus palabras no terminaron finalmente al perder los estribos Mira destruyó la lacrima comunicación Zoro miró y se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.

"No puedo creerlo ... ¿cómo puede una persona así ser parte de Fairy Tail?" Dijo tratando de controlar sus sollozos. "La próxima vez voy a luchar también." Dijo determinada Zoro estaba impresionado con este nuevo lado de Mira, pero levantó una ceja cuando Cana agarró del brazo.

"No puedes" dijo Cana con severidad

"Pero tengo que ayudar de alguna manera." Ella dijo susurrando

"Sólo serás una carga en tu condición actual... incluso si solías ser un mago clase-s" Cana dijo solemnemente.

Esto llamó la atención de Zoro. No tenía ni idea de que Mira era un mago clase-s como Erza. De qué condición hablaba Cana. Mira se alejo de Cana y el gremio continuo con lo que estaban haciendo antes de la confrontación entre Laxus y Zoro

"un mago clase-s eh? Y yo que pensé que era solo la camarera" dijo Zoro viéndola irse

"todos tienen cosas de las que no quieren hablar" dijo cana algo triste, pero luego cambio su actitud

"Sabes, creo que era la primera vez que he oído a alguien hablarle así a Laxus" Ella dijo

"Hm? Simplemente me molesto... no me gusto la forma en que te estaba hablando." Él se quejó

"oh?…" preguntó sonriendo "¿Quiere decir que dijiste eso para defenderme de alguna manera?" dijo acercándose a él seductoramente, y la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Zoro se ruborizara un poco pero fue capaz de ocultarlo bien alejándose un paso

"que cosas dices mujer, ese tipo solo me recordó a un idiota pervertido que conozco y eso me hizo enojar mas" dijo tomando una botella y se alejo, cana solo se rio

"puede pelear con los tipos más aterradores que conozco, pero es sorprendentemente tímido" dijo con una sonrisa

Minutos más tarde dentro del baño del Gremio Fairy Tail…

"Con el Maestro en estado crítico, la ausencia de Laxus y Mystogan, es imposible llevar esta batalla más lejos" decia Erza mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo "Si lo hubiera acompañado" seguia lamentandose mientras golpea la pared del baño "Todo es mi culpa" dijo con un grito ahogado.

"si piensas que es tu culpa adelante, pero, quedarse aqui y lamentarse no solucionara nada, alla afuera hay gente que necesita ser guiada,y en estos momentos eres la persona de mas alto rango aqui" le dijo una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta

"eh? esa voz. ¿QUE HACES EN LAS DUCHAS FEMENINAS!?" grito erza

"¿duchas? tch, yo estaba buscando el sotano, recuerdo que ayer quedo un barril de cerveza intacto y lo vine a buscar" dijo zoro algo molesto

(este edificio esta muy mal diseñado) penso zoro

"como sea quiero estar solo vete de aqui!" le dijo erza

"hai, hai" dijo zoro moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo "pero antes dejame decirte algo... el sentimiento de culpa es un gran asesino, deja de pensar en lo que no hiciste y concentrate en lo que debes hacer"

luego de escuchar esas palabras erza oyó una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse

"lo que debo hacer eh" dijo erza, despues de lanzar un gran suspiro sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa y murmuro un casi inaudible "gracias"

En ese momento se sintió un temblor.

Fairy Tail…

"Viene de fuera" dice gray mientras todos lo de Fairy Tail salían

"Que es eso?" pregunta Mirajane al ver un gran castillo con 6 patas mecánicas caminando por el agua

"El gremio está caminando" dijo Natsu

"Es Phantom Lord!" exclamo Macao

"que cosa tan fea" dijo Zoro.

"Nunca imagine que nos atacarían de esta forma" dijo gray

"Pero qué diablos!" exclama Erza saliendo del gremio solo con una toalla

"je, bonito vestido" dijo Zoro al lado de ella

"Ahora no es el momento Zoro" exclamo Erza

"creo que su ducha no sirvió de mucho" (aunque al menos ya me llama por mi nombre) pensó Zoro

El castillo andante se había parado en la costa, desde el medio del castillo una puerta se abría dejando salir un gran cañón "Aniquílenlos!" grito José.

"Que diablos es eso?" pregunto Macao

"Es el cañón mágico Júpiter" contesto cana

"Quieren volar el gremio" dijo Mirajane

"Esto va mal, todo el mundo al suelo!" exclama Erza

"Que piensas hacer?" pregunto Zoro pero Erza no lo escucho ya que empiezo correr hacia el cañón, en el camino ella deja caer su toalla, pero una fracción de segundo después ya tenía puesta una armadura de color azul y blanco, muy gruesa y abarcaba todo el cuerpo de Erza

"No dejare que destruyas nuestro gremio!" grita Erza

"La armadura hercúlea" dijo gray

"Tiene pensado parar el ataque" dijo Mirajane

"Erza!" Natsu gritó tratando de detenerla, pero fue detenido por Gray.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer Natsu. Tenemos que confiar en ella." El mago de hielo trató de razonar.

Lucy solo miraba y temblaba de miedo y tristeza

"todo mundo al suelo" grito erza en el momento en que el rayo choco, este se detuvo ante la defensa de erza, una gran onda de choque aparece en el lugar, dejando a su paso un gran muro de humo, una figura sale disparada estrellándose en una pared del gremio

"Lo ha parado!" exclamo Gray

"Nos han salvado" dijo Elfman

"Erza!" exclama Natsu corriendo hacia ella pero Zoro ya estaba junto a ella. La mayoría de su armadura desapareció, solo las piernas y el brazo izquierdo de la armadura sobrevivió dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Erza con varios rasguños y unas pantis negras y un sostén negro

"lo hiciste bien, ahora descansa, yo me encargo del resto" le dijo zoro recargandola en la pared

"Primero Makarov y ahora su Titania, no podrán aguantar otro" se escucho la voz de José por un altavoz del castillo "Si ustedes no quieren ser destruido les sugiero entregar a Heartphilia"

"¿Qué?" innumerables miembros de Fairy Tail, dijeron

"Si ustedes me la entregan su vida puede ser salvada." José dijo con placer enfermizo obviamente disfrutando de las molestias que estaba causando.

La mente de Lucy estaba en caos . Todo este problema fue causado por su padre, el daño y el sufrimiento que Fairy Tail tuvo que soportar fue por su culpa, ella era responsable de esto, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba a punto de entregarse a Phantom Lord, pero la protesta de su nuevo nakama, la detuvo.

"ella no va a ir a ningún lado" dijo Zoro

"Lucy es nuestra nakama! No vamos a sólo entregarla!" Natsu gritó

"Tiene razón! Cuidamos de los nuestros. Nunca lo entenderás!" Erza dijo débilmente, lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de Lucy. José frunció el ceño

"Ya veo, entonces los destruiré a todos, prepárense por que el siguiente disparo de Júpiter será más poderoso, vivan los últimos 15 minutos que les quedan con temor!" exclamo José. En ese momento varios soldados salían del castillo "Tienen dos opciones Fairy Tail, morir por mis soldados o ser asesinados por Júpiter" dijo José.

"Es imposible, matara a sus propios hombres con Júpiter" dice Macao

"Si lo hará, ese es el poder mágico del Maestro José Shadow (Sombras), no son humanos, son solo fantasmas que el creo" dijo Cana

"Tenemos que hacer algo con Júpiter primero" decía Cana

"solo hay que destruir ese cañón ¿no?" pregunto Zoro "entonces 15 minutos es tiempo más que suficiente" dijo corriendo hacia el castillo

"nosotros también vamos! Happy!" grito Natsu "aye!" y los dos volaron dirigiéndose al castillo

"vamos" dijo gray seguido por Elfman

* * *

**eso es todo por hoy, finalmente me decidi por el ZOROxERZA, asi que antes de subir este capitulo le agregue unas cuantas cosas, espero que no haya sido muy forzado**

**despues de esta "saga" planeo escribir un par de capitulos exclusivos para zoro y erza**

**y como y no se que mas escribir, recuerden sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Roger, cambio y fuera...**


	11. Capitulo 10: quiero a alguien fuerte

**Aqui esta el capitulo 10, he estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo asi que no tuve tiempo de subirlo antes, y al parecer no podre subir los capitulos tan rapido como quisiera**

**disclaimer: yo no poseo one piece o fairy tail bla bla bla...**

* * *

En el edificio de Phantom lord

Zoro corrió por los pasillos interminables del castillo, ya no veía a Elfman o a gray a su espalda lo que significaba que, o el corría muy rápido o esos dos se habían perdido, Zoro maldijo en silencio y siguió corriendo, poco después sintió como todo el castillo temblaba, las paredes se movían y el suelo empezó a cambiar de orientación, Zoro cayó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran sala

"Hey quien demonios eres" dijo un miembro de Phantom lord "es el tipo que corto a Gazille" dijo otro "tenemos que vengar a nuestros compañeros" grito otro, los tres magos atacaron a Zoro usando magia de fuego

"tch puros debiluchos" mascullo Zoro esquivando el triple ataque "**SANTOURYU-TATSUMAKI!**" dijo Zoro y los tres miembros de Phantom salieron volando hasta estrellarse contra el techo para luego caer inconscientes al suelo

De repente se oyó una voz por todo el edifico

"Fairy Tail, tuvimos éxito en nuestra misión, tenemos a Lucy Heartfilia" decía por altavoz José

"Nuestro objetivo principal ha sido cumplido" dijo José sonriendo "Solo nos queda un objetivo mas, aplastarlos a todos ustedes" dijo José mientras lanzaba mas sombras contra Fairy Tail

"Ocúpate de Lucy Gazille" dice José "Me encargare de los insectos que invadieron mi gremio, les enseñare que los milagros se acabaron"

Zoro salió de la habitación y empezó a correr sin rumbo por el castillo nuevamente hasta que vio a Natsu

"Hey Natsu" dijo Zoro

"¿Zoro? Pensé que te habías perdido" dijo Natsu

"este castillo está muy mal hecho" dijo Zoro cuando lo alcanzo

"como sea debemos rescatar a Lucy" dijo Natsu

Zoro solo asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a correr "es tan triste! Ustedes no se podrán reunir con su amiga porque morirán aquí" una voz se oyó por detrás de ellos, de repente aria apareció por delante de ellos llorando copiosamente

"Natsu, tienes que rescatar a Lucy yo me encargo de este sujeto" dijo Zoro desenvainando a Wado Ichimonji

"de ninguna manera, te dije que el próximo hijo de puta me tocaba a mí y este bastardo es el que ataco al abuelo" grito Natsu

"Lucy te está esperando! Solo tú puedes salvara, ahora vete!" le grito Zoro, a Natsu no le gustaba la idea de dejar solo a Zoro contra ese tipo pero quería salvar a Lucy

"bien, pero recuerda que tenemos una lucha pendiente" dijo yéndose

"es triste pero no puedo dejar que avances" dijo aria pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo…

"**SANJUUROKU POUNDO HO!**" una onda azul evito que aria siguiera su paso

"tu pelea es contra mi" dijo Zoro

"una cuchilla de aire, eso es muy triste, ya que tu magia nunca podrá tocarme" dijo aria llorando

"ya deja de llorar, me estas irritando" le dijo Zoro

Mira, Elfman y Gray estaban corriendo por el edificio. Mira les explico que la fuente de poder de ataque próximo Phantom Lord fue a los miembros del Element 4, los 4 magos más fuertes de Phantom Lord. 3 de Element 4 fueron derrotados dejando a solo a aria.

"debemos tener cuidado. Aria es el más fuerte de element 4 y ustedes dos están heridos" Mira, dijo.

"Al menos lo intentaremos" Gray dijo

"Un verdadero hombre nunca se da por vencido!" Elfman dijo, luego algo llego a la mente de mira

"¿dónde está Zoro?" Mira preguntó. Gray y Elfman se miraron entre sí

"No, no lo he visto, se habrá perdido?." Gray dijo.

Mira se preocupó "¿Dónde puede estar? Esperemos que no se haya encontrado con aria" Los tres corrieron y entraron en una nueva habitación cuando vieron a Zoro que desafortunadamente no estaba solo

"Zoro!" dijeron mira gray y Elfman

"yo! Pensé que se habían perdido" les saludo como si nada "Natsu fue a rescatar a Lucy, deberían alcanzarlo yo me encargo de este tipo" dijo Zoro

"el es demasiado fuerte, no podrás contra el solo" dijo gray

"te ayudaremos a derrotarlo como hombres" dijo Elfman

"yo puedo solo, no se metan en esto, además parece que ustedes ya tuvieron una pelea y sería injusto que se lleven toda la diversión" les dijo sonriendo con confianza

"¿Crees que puedes me derrotar solo... que triste será cuando tu vida termine." Aria dijo mientras una ráfaga de viento comenzó a rodearlo

"la única vida que va a terminar es la tuya" dijo Zoro sacando a Sandai Kitetsu

"**ZETSU**" dijo aria y varias esferas de aire fueron lanzadas hacia Zoro

"**SANJUUROKU POUNDO HO!**" grito Zoro y los dos ataques chocaron, pero aria seguía atacando

"**ZETSU**" y mas esferas invisibles de aire golpearon a Zoro y el espacio cercano a él causando una explosión, varios escombros cayeron del techo y enterraron a Zoro

"Zoro!" gritaron los magos de fairy tail

"que tristeza, parece que su amigo a muerto, tal vez deberían reunirse con el" dijo aria dirigiéndose a ellos, pero de repente los escombros salieron despedidos por todos lados revelando a un Zoro casi ileso

"hey, aun no hemos terminado, o eso es todo lo que tienes" dijo Zoro

"Parece que te he subestimado. Desafortunadamente para ti no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez" dijo aria elevándose en el aire rodeado por una barrera

"Zoro ¿estás bien?" Mira preguntó mirando al espadachín con preocupación

"eso no es nada, este tipo no es tan fuerte" dijo Zoro

"**NITORYU NIGIRI**" dijo poniendo sus dos espadas en posición horizontal "**TOUROU!**"Grito saltado mientras atacaba a aria que esquivo el ataque por poco "**OTOUROU**" dijo lanzando su ataque hacia abajo hiriendo el brazo izquierdo de aria

"buen ataque pero en el aire no te puedes defender de mi" dijo aria "**ZETSU**" lanzando mas esferas de aire hacia Zoro "**HIRAMEKI**" grito cortando las esferas invisibles que explotaron tras de el "**SAMON**" Zoro ahora ataco haciendo dos cortes en diagonal en el pecho de aria, este gruño de dolor y cayó al suelo

"eres muy fuerte, para poder atravesar mi barrera de aire", dijo aria "supongo que tendré que usar todo mi poder contra ti" dijo quitándose la veda de los ojos

"Oh no" Mira quedó sin aliento

"¿Qué te pasa Nee-san?" Elfman preguntó

"Abrió los ojos... esto es malo." Ella dijo señalando a Aria

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Gray le preguntó confundido

"Con los ojos cerrados es como él controla todo su poder. Cuando los abre libera todo su poder"

"Mierda esto es malo!" Gray gritó mirando como el aire alrededor de Aria comenzó a cambiar.

"Usted ha demostrado ser un adversario digno, señor desconocido". Aria comenzó "**ZERO**" exclamo Aria. Grandes ráfagas de aire se formaron, estas empezaban absorber todo a su alrededor "He activado el vacio de la muerte, este vacío consume toda la vida" dijo Aria

"Magia que consume la vida, interesante" dijo Zoro aguantando contra la presión

"no serás capaz de sobrevivir a este vacío" dijo aria, Zoro corrió hacia Aria con una espada en cada mano.

" Ahora divirtámonos un poco, señor desconocido" dice Aria. Varias ráfagas de aire se dirigen a Zoro, para sorpresa de Aria, el esquivaba todas las ráfagas de aire "No puede ser! esta esquivando el vacio" dice Aria con sorpresa

"mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, ¡recuérdalo bien! **¡NANAJUUNI PONDO HO!**" se oyó decir a Zoro cuando un rayo azul atravesó el ataque de aria

"Arg!" grito Aria con dolor al sentir el ataque, cuando cayó al suelo tenía un gran corte a lo largo de su cuerpo

"diversión? Incluso esas serpientes gigantes fueron más divertidas que tu" dijo Zoro caminando hacia el grupo de mira

"no hay alguien más fuerte que él?, donde están esos element 4 de los que tanto hablan?" pregunto Zoro, los tres magos solo podían ver a Zoro con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara

"t-tu acabas de derrotar al más fuerte de ellos" le dijo gray aun sorprendido

"eh? Con razón tienen que recurrir a trucos sucios, este gremio está lleno de débiles" dijo Zoro fastidiado.

"no puedo pasar por alto lo que has dicho mocoso engreído" se oyó una vos que resonaba por toda la habitación, al instante una gran presencia rodeo a todos los presentes, mira gray y Elfman cayeron de rodillas al sentir tal cantidad de magia oscura

"que es esto?" dijo gray

"Que magia mas malvada, hasta uno se siente mal estando cerca suyo" dijo mira

"este sentimiento no es de hombres" dijo Elfman.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, el proximo capitulo Zoro vs Jose, ¿quien ganara?**

**como dije no podre subir capitulos con tanta frecuencia como quisiera, ademas de que terminando esta semana probablemente me ire de vacaciones por un mes (el tiempo no es seguro) ademas de que la computadora en la que estoy escribiendo no es mia, es de mi primo, y se la tengo que regresar, a la mia le borre office porque ocupaba el espacio para mi anime, pero como ya queme casi todo en dvd (mas de 200) lo volvere a instalar, aun asi, no creo poder actualizar la historia por un tiempo despues de vacaciones**

**es probable que suba uno o dos capitulos antes de irme**

**Pero que les quede claro que no abandonare esta historia**

**por ultimo y como siempre: si tienen comentarios escríbanme, eso me hace feliz y me motiva a escribir**

**Roger fuera...**


	12. Capitulo 11: Jose aparece

**he aqui el siguiente capitulo, puede que sea un poco corto, pero lo compensare subiendo el proximo mas rapido, ojala lo disfruten**

**Disclaimer: yo no poseo one piec... ustedes saben el resto**

* * *

"no puedo pasar por alto lo que has dicho mocoso engreído" se oyó una vos que resonaba por toda la habitación, al instante una gran presencia rodeo a todos los presentes, mira gray y Elfman cayeron de rodillas al sentir tal cantidad de magia oscura

"que es esto?" dijo gray

"Que magia mas malvada, hasta uno se siente mal estando cerca suyo" dijo mira

"este sentimiento no es de hombres" dijo Elfman.

Al instante el maestro de Phantom lord, José Porla apareció en medio de la habitación rodeado de un aura oscura

"Menudo espectáculo han hecho" decía José "Siendo sincero nunca espere que llegaran tan lejos" dijo formando fantasmas oscuros a su alrededor

"ah? y tu quien eres? Pregunto Zoro

"te quieres burlar de mi? desgraciado" grito José furioso aumentando su aura oscura por toda la habitación.

"Zoro, el es el maestro de Phantom lord, José Porla" le dijo mira alarmada

"es uno de los 10 magos santos, es tan fuerte como el maestro Makarov" dijo gray

"en serio es tan fuerte?, Makarov se siente mucho más poderoso que este tipo" Zoro dijo viéndolos mientras señalaba a jose con el dedo

"que dijiste!? Que un mocoso de fairy tail me insulte de esa manera…" dijo con rabia levantando un brazo formando una bola de energía oscura "tendrás que pagar tal humillación con tu vida!" grito lanzando el orbe hacia Zoro. El orbe golpeo a Zoro causando una explosión que levanto una nube de humo

"Zoro!" los tres magos gritaron.

Cuando el humo de disipo revelo a un Zoro jadeando con Wado Ichimonji y Sandai Kitetsu frente a él cruzadas en forma de X

"eso estuvo cerca" dijo Zoro

"parece que tienes algo de poder, esto será divertido" José estaba realmente furioso y lanzo una horda de fantasmas oscuros hacia Zoro, este esquivo varios fantasmas y corto a otros mientras avanzaba hacia jose

"**MAGUMA!**" Grito Zoro, pero fue detenido poco a poco por un grupo de fantasmas que lo empezaron a rodear

"tch, estas cosas son molestas" dijo Zoro cortando fantasmas a diestra y siniestra, pero los fantasmas eran demasiados "**TATSUMAKI!**" grito Zoro y un tornado disipo la horda de fantasmas en un instante.

"parece que usas magia de aire, pero no puedo sentir poder mágico en ti, eso quiere decir que tus espadas tienen alguna clase de poder" dijo José lanzando un tentáculo oscuro golpeando a Zoro en el pecho con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar tres metros hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, Zoro gruño de dolor pero se levanto inmediatamente, pero cuando se levanto fue golpeado por tres orbes oscuros en diferentes partes del cuerpo pero esta vez no cayo, aunque se tambaleo un poco, José aprovecho esto para mandar un látigo oscuro hacia el rodeando su cuerpo y apretándolo con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo gritar de dolor.

"ahora muere!" grito jose enviando cerca de 30 fantasmas hacia Zoro, este fue aplastado por todos los fantasmas formando una gran bola negra

"el no podrá resistir tanta presión, morirá en un minuto y siguen ustedes" José dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de energía oscura hacia el grupo de mira

"No tan rápido" se oyó una voz y el ataque fue cortado antes de llegar a su objetivo

"erza! Que haces aquí, estas muy lesionada para pelear" le grito gray

"uno no puede simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus nakamas pelean" dijo erza con una sonrisa

"hay que sacar a Zoro de ahí!" dijo mira señalando la enorme esfera negra, erza inmediatamente corrió hacia le esfera y la golpeo con sus espadas pero no pudo cortarla

"de nada sirve esa esfera es tan densa que es más densa que el acero, tu amigo debe estar muerto ahora" dijo José riendo

"**RASHOMON!**" la esfera comenzó a brillar por la mitad y luego simplemente cayó en dos mitades perfectamente simétricas, en medio de ellas estaba Zoro arrodillado y jadeando

"Zoro estás vivo!" dijo mira

"apenas, en esa cosa es muy difícil moverse y respirar" dijo Zoro

"Ahora que erza esta aquí acabemos con el cómo hombres!" dijo Elfman, erza y gray asintieron y avanzaron hasta alcanzar a Zoro

"supongo que no queda de otra" dijo Zoro acomodando su pañuelo en su cabeza y colocando a Wado en su boca

"tendré que llevar esto al siguiente nivel, están listos?" los tres magos asintieron y se pusieron en posición de combate

**"ONI…" /"ICE MAKE… "/ "BEAST SOUL..."/ "TRINITI…"** Todos se prepararon cuando José lanzo un rayo de energía oscura hacia ellos

**"GIRI!"/ "LANCE"/ "IRON BULL"/ "SHOT"** los cuatro gritaron lanzando sus ataques las espadas de erza y las lanzas de gray chocaron contra el rayo oscuro mientras Elfman golpeo a José en la cara, pero antes de poder contraatacar Zoro le hizo tres cortes en el pecho

"grraaarg" grito José con dolor mientras caía

"lo hicimos!" dijeron gray y Elfman claramente faltos de aliento antes de caer de rodillas

"no, aun no" dijo Zoro apuntando con una de sus espadas a José, este se estaba levantando y una gran cantidad de energía oscura lo empezó a rodear

"malditos… malditos, todos ustedes morirán!" dijo apuntando ambas manos hacia ellos, los ojos de erza se abrieron más de lo normal

"esquívelo!" grito cambiando a su armadura de alas negras, pero ya era tarde

"**OLA DE LOS MUERTOS**" grito José y un gran rayo de energía oscura golpeo a Zoro, gray, Elfman y Mira, hiriéndolos de gravedad y dejándolos inconscientes, dejando solo en pie a erza.

Zoro estaba jadeando y sus heridas se estaban volviendo a abrir y tenía algunas nuevas, pero se levanto, erza estaba en un estado similar, estaba exhausta por haber recibido el impacto de Júpiter, ambos se prepararon para atacar cuando todo el castillo se sacudió y empezó a derrumbarse.

José empezó a reírse "jajajaja parece que a ese dragon le gusta armar escándalo"

Zoro sonrió "parece que alguien subestimo a Natsu" dijo

"su poder se equipara con el mío, no, puede que sea incluso mayor" dijo erza jadeando

"no seas tan modesta Titania, tu habilidad mágica es extraordinaria, ningún mago a resistido tanto tiempo contra mí como ustedes dos, pero si no hubieras recibido el daño de Júpiter y tu amigo no tuviera esas heridas, esta batalla habría sido bastante interesante" José dijo mientras levantaba ambas manos

"no puedo dejar que existan magos de ese nivel en el gremio de Makarov" grito lanzando más rayos de energía oscura hacia Zoro y erza, estos los golpearon de lleno y los hizo estrellarse contra una pared.

"¿aun no entiendes el motivo de que no matara a Makarov?" grito José lanzándoles mas rayos que erza y Zoro apenas podían esquivar

"desesperación" grito lanzando mas rayos

"querían enseñarle un panorama desolador ¿Cómo se sentiría al abrir los ojos y encontrar a su adorado gremio destruido y a sus queridos hijos asesinados? El dolor se apoderaría de el. MATARE A ESE HOMBRE UNA VEZ QUE LE UNDA EN EL TERROR Y EL SUFRIMIENTO NO PUEDO MATARLE ASI SIN MAS, PRIMERO TIENE QUE SUFRIR! SUFRIR HASTA EL ULTIMO ALIENTO!" grito destruyendo el piso en donde erza y Zoro se encontraban antes de esquivar sus ataques

"eres repugnante" le dijo Erza, pero apenas se escucho debido a su falta de aliento, aun así corrió hacia José seguida por Zoro, pero ni así José dejo de hablar

"Phantom lord siempre será en mejor de los gremios ¡en todo el país nuestra magia era insuperable, nuestros magos invencibles y teníamos el mayor de los fondos. Pero en muy pocos años Fairy Tail se hizo de nombres. Erza, Mystogan, Laxus, Gildarts. Sus nombres cruzaron las fronteras y los recientes rumores sobre Salamander" dijo José que seguía esquivando los ataques de Zoro y Erza

"Antes de darme cuenta ya había dos gremios representando este país, no podía soportarlo, ustedes que empezaron como un gremio de mierda" dijo José

"Me estás diciendo que esta guerra la provocaron tus celos" decía erza mientras atacaba a José.

"Envidia, te equivocas" dice José mientras esquiva los ataques de erza y Zoro

"Solo quiero dejar en claro cuál es el mejor gremio" dijo José

"Por una razón tan absurda!" exclama la Titania. José utiliza un látigo oscuro atrapando a los 2 miembros de Fairy Tail

"Bueno, su gremio me ha tocado mucho la moral, pero el gatillo de esta guerra fue un hecho sin importancia" dijo José.

"Recibimos la misión de regresar a la heredera de Jude Heartfilia" dice José

"Lucy?" pregunta erza

"La hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del país dentro de Fairy Tail" dijo José

"Cuanto más quieren mejorar para quedar satisfechos si hubieran tenido libre acceso al dinero de los Heartfilia su poder seria mucho mayor al nuestro, eso es algo que no puedo perdonar!" exclamo José.

"Arg!" exclaman en dolor los 2 miembros de Fairy Tail haciéndoles soltar sus espadas.

Pero de pronto erza sonríe "Estas demasiado obsesionado con ser el mejor, ni siquiera tienes bien la información, Lucy se escapo de casa, es imposible tener acceso a su dinero, ella renta un departamento de 70000 joyas" dijo Erza

"Tiene que sudar como todos, ella es una compañera de nuestro gremio" dijo erza gritando.

"Dices que ella inicio esta guerra pero que crees que sabes tú de Lucy!" exclamo

"No me interesa, enserió creen que entregare a su hija tan fácilmente, no, me quedare con ella hasta quitarle toda su fortuna a Jude Heartfilia!" grito José

"maldito seas!" grito erza con furia mientras intentaba liberarse

"Yo no lucharía si fuera ustedes, solo harán que duela mas" dijo José

"Arg!" grito erza de dolor.

* * *

Fuera del castillo…

La pelea entre los miembros de Fairy Tail y los fantasmas de José seguía en marcha. Un grupo de fantasmas empezaba a golpear con mazos el Gremio de Fairy Tail, este empezaba a derrumbarse

"El gremio" dice Macao

"Que creen que le están haciendo a nuestro gremio!" gritaba Cana

"El gremio se está viniendo abajo" dijo Bizca

"Paren" decía Laki

"Maldita sea!" grito Cana llorando.

* * *

De vuelta en el castillo

"...patético..."

**continuara...**

* * *

**eso fue todo por hoy, mañana subo el proximo capitulo (espero)**

**¿podran zoro y erza derrotar a jose? ¿por que zoro casi no tuvo dialogos en este capitulo? ¿por que el graznido de un pato no produce eco? ¿cuantos cigarros he fumado mientras escribo esta historia?(fumar es muy malo, no lo hagan, yo lo hago porque soy malo) la respuesta a esas preguntas tal vez sean contestadas en el siguiete capitulo: el final de la guerra **

**IMPORTANTE: tras estar divagando sobre la historia me llegue a preguntar ¿Zoro debería aprender magia? me me ocurrio que seria genial, pero creo que no iria con su caracter ustedes que dicen, la historia puede cambiar totalmente dependiendo de eso**

**gracias por sus comentarios**

**Roger fuera...**


	13. Capitulo 12: el final de la guerra

**aqui esta la continuacion, un capitulo bastante corto, espero que les guste**

**por cierto,mis vacaciones se aplasaron una semana asi que todavia tengo algo de tiempo para seguir escribiendo, por lo cual me tomare con calma las actualizaciones, (no me odien, lo hago para no quedar atascado y poder subir capitulos con regularidad)**

**Disclaimer: ...nah!**

* * *

"patético" dijo Zoro que se había quedado callado todo el tiempo

"que dijiste maldito, tu un novato de fairy tail, te has atrevido a insultarme y hacerme enojar más de lo que cualquier persona lo ha hecho, te matare ahora mismo!" José grito apretando aun más el agarre de Zoro, pero este no reacciono al dolor

"dije que eres patético" Zoro dijo mientras un aura más oscura que sus ataduras lo rodeaba, tanto erza como José lo vieron sorprendidos, alrededor de Zoro solo había oscuridad, detrás de él apareció un ser con seis brazos y tres cabezas

"i-imposible, eso se siente casi como ma-magia!?" dijo erza sorprendida "se supone que no puede usar magia"

"que es esto, hasta hace nada no podía sentir algo de poder mágico en este sujeto y ahora tiene un poder enorme, pero esto no es magia" dijo José apretando aun más el agarre en Zoro

"dices que eran los más fuertes, pero cuando otro gremio mas fuerte apareció los atacas cobardemente en vez de aumentar tu fuerza por ti mismo, destruyes un edificio amado por todos pensando que así acabarías con el gremio, atacas a las personas que queremos, atacas por la espalda a Makarov, secuestras a nuestra nakama" Zoro dijo mientras poco a poco rompía su atadura

"y lo peor de todo, intentas matar a mis nakamas" dijo al tiempo que rompía la energía que lo amarraba

"imposible, como es que se pudo liberar!?" dijo erza

"quien demonios eres!?" le grito José

"soy el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, primer oficial de mujiwara no Luffy el siguiente rey de los piratas, el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo, Y MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL!" grito Zoro liberando toda su furia y poder, dejando mas sorprendidos a los magos que lo veían, acomodo Wado en su boca y levanto a shusui y a Sandai Kitetsu del suelo

"**KIKI KYUUTOURYUU-ASHURA**" al instante dos pares mas de brazos y dos cabezas mas aparecieron del cuerpo de Zoro cada uno con una espada

"¿Qué tipo de magia es esta?" se pregunto erza

"pero ahora mismo soy tu verdugo" dijo Zoro con una voz amenazante que rezumaba violencia, pero sobre todo inspiraba temor.

José dio un paso atrás inconscientemente, pero al darse cuenta, su furia creció aun más

"que tengas algo de poder mágico no significa que puedas vencerme" José dijo lleno de confianza, soltó a erza la cual cayó al suelo con fuerza, para lanzar su ataque más poderoso a Zoro

"**OLA DE LOS MUERTOS**" grito lanzando un ataque aun mas grande que el primero que les mando, Zoro corrió hacia José con la punta de sus espadas juntas

"**ICHIBUJIN**" grito mientras saltaba directo hacia el gran rayo oscuro

"no! Zoro!"Grito erza al ver que el ataque de José le dio de lleno

"muere!" grito José confiado de que ese ataque lo mataría, pero ambos magos nuevamente se sorprendieron al ver que Zoro corto el ataque convirtiéndolo en una niebla plateada

"imposible!" grito José al tiempo que era cortado por Zoro que cayó de rodillas detrás de él.

Al instante un gran chorro de sangre salió del pecho de José, haciendo que este caiga por el dolor

"lo-lo logro" dijo erza débilmente

"mierda, falle y ya no tengo fuerzas" dijo Zoro y cayó de rodillas.

"AAAARG" grito José mientras se levantaba "maldito mocoso… te matare… te matare a ti y a todos en fairy tail" dijo mientras creaba otro látigo oscuro y agarraba a un indefenso Zoro con gran fuerza y lo arrojaba contra la pared

"morirás lenta y dolorosamente" dijo José sonriente lanzándole pequeñas bolas de energía oscura, hiriendo y haciendo sangrar a Zoro por todo el cuerpo, pero Zoro se levanto, José siguió atacándolo y derribándolo, pero cada vez que Zoro caía se volvía a levantar esto continuo por varios minutos, José estaba golpeando una y otra vez a Zoro cada vez mas frustrado, los otros magos incapaces de moverse debido a las sombras solo podían ver con impotencia como José lo torturaba

"muere de una vez!" grito José agarrando a Zoro con sus sombras para estrangularlo, pero un rayo de luz corto el amarre de José.

"Magia? quien anda ahí?" pregunto José

"Has derramado mucha sangre aquí, la sangre de mis hijos. Las estupideces de los padres, hacen que los niños tengan que pasar por dificultades que les hacen derramar muchas lagrimas… ya lo ha sufrido más de un hijo, esto ha ido demasiado lejos…" responde una voz acercándose "Debo ponerle fin" dice la voz

"Maestro Makarov!" exclaman Erza Gray Elfman y Mira que aun se estaban recuperando del ataque de José

"Quieres provocar un cataclismo Makarov?" pregunta José

"Si es necesario para mi gremio, lo hare" responde Makarov.

"Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Elfman han hecho un gran trabajo, ahora deben abandonar este lugar, llévense a Zoro" dice Makarov

"Ahora que estas tu no me interesan esos chicos, de igual forma los matare después, en especial a ese bastardo" dijo José apuntando a Zoro que era llevado en los hombros de erza

"Han pasado 6 años desde que nos enfrentamos, quien diría que Fairy Tail crecería tanto en tan poco tiempo" dijo José

"Hicieron un gran trabajo hijos, lo han hecho muy bien, siéntanse orgullosos de ser parte de Fairy Tail" dijo Makarov al verlos salir.

"Como es costumbre en el sistema de justicia en Fairy Tail, te daré hasta 3 para que te rindas" dijo Makarov

"Arrodíllate! **TITAN!**" exclamo Makarov mientras se convertía en un gigante

"Eh!" dijo José

"Uno" conto Makarov

"Me preguntaba qué tontería dirías pero arrodillarme" dijo José

"Dos" continuo Makarov.

"Déjate de estupideces, entre poder somos iguales. No, yo soy más fuerte, ustedes deben arrodillarse ante mí, te desapareceré del mapa" dijo José

"Tres, se acabo" dijo Makarov.

De pronto una pequeña bola de magia de color amarillo aparece en la palma de las manos de Makarov, cuando junta sus manos, una luz emerge de él "Presencia 1 de las 3 magias de Fairy Tail, **FAIRY LAW**" exclamo Makarov "ACTIVADO".

Una gran explosión dorada abarca toda la cuidad de Magnolia.

Fuera del castillo…

"Que es esa luz?" pregunta Macao

"Como brilla" dice Wakaba. En ese momento todos los fantasmas de José desaparecían uno por uno

"No nos afecta" dijo Cana

"Es una luz amiga?" pregunta Biska.

"Fairy Law, la luz sagrada de la protección" dijo Erza llegando al lugar con Zoro en hombros

"Una de las 3 grandes magias de Fairy Tail, una luz que solo ataca a quien el conjurador considere enemigos" dijo mira.

Dentro del castillo…

Al desaparecer la luz dorada se observa el cuerpo de José petrificado "No te acerques nunca más a Fairy Tail" dice Makarov saliendo del castillo

"Será mejor que te preocupes por ti mismo, el Consejo no se quedara callado ante el daño que hiciste" dijo Makarov.

"Por ahora será mejor que te preocuparas un poco por ti, y yo lo mismo" dijo abandonando el edificio.

Frente los escombros de Fairy Tail…

"¡Ganamos! ¡Vencimos a Phantom!" Era el grito que daban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**bueno... zoro no pudo ganarle a jose, pero al menos no perdio (segun yo) creo que eso era de esperarse ya que zoro estaba bastante herido, ademas de que jose es uno de los 10 magos santos, digo, ese titulo no se lo dan a cualquiera, ademas en la historia original jose apenas reacciono cuando makarov le atravezo el hombro, asi que creo que debe tener bastante resistencia**

**con respecto a lo de si zoro usara magia se que eso no va con el caracter de zoro, pero tambien dijo que su otro sueño de la infancia era tener una espada de fuego, que hare? bueno eso no lo se ni yo, las ideas llegan a mi cabeza y digo: eso suena genial, pero como lograrlo?**

**por eso a los escritores que lean esto les dejo un consejo, he estado siguiendo un metodo de uno de mis ecritores favoritos stephen king, se le ocurren muchas cosas, pero el nunca anota sus ideas, deja pasar un tiempo, entonces las ideas que recuerda, son las que usa. esto lo hace porque esas ideas son las que realmente valen la pena**

**los siguientes capitulos podrian ser catalogados como "relleno" pero pronto habra mas accion y momentos zoroXerza**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**Roger fuera...**


	14. Capitulo 13: háblanos de ellos

**aqui esta el capitulo 13, queria subirlo antes pero no he podido escribir nada, a este paso la historia realmente me va alcanzar, pero bueno, como dije en el capitulo anterior esto puede ser considerado relleno, basicamente es zoro describiendo a sus compañeros de tripulacion, queria agregar mas cosas pero simplemente no me salio**

**espero que disfruten el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: si fuera dueño de one piece ya habria revelado como es que zoro perdio el ojo, pero no lo soy, de misma forma no soy dueño de fairy tail**

* * *

Todos los miembros del gremio estaban frente los escombros del gremio, observaban con tristeza como quedo su hogar

"Vaya quedo hecho pedazos" dice Makarov

"Maestro" decía Lucy con una mirada triste

"Parece que tuvieron problemas" dijo Makarov

"No pongas esa cara Lu-Chan" dice la voz de una mujer llegando al lugar.

"Levy!" dijo Lucy

"Sentimos haberte preocupado Lu-Chan" dijo Levy

"Pero es que es mi culpa que hallan destruido el gremio" dijo Lucy empezando a llorar

"no destruyeron el gremio" se oyó una voz grave, todos vieron que quien hablo fue Zoro que estaba recargado junto a un pedazo de pared del castillo de thriller Bark, bastante ensangrentado y aun sin poder moverse

"un barco no hace una tripulación, lo mismo pasa con un gremio, el edificio puede ser importante y querido por todos pero lo que verdaderamente forma un gremio es la gente con ideales similares que se reúnen y comparten sus esperanzas y sus sueños, ¿o me equivoco Makarov?" ante esto el maestro de fairy tail sonrió

"Lucy" hablaba Makarov

"La felicidad y la tristeza no podemos compartirla todos, pero si se puede intentar, eso es un gremio. La felicidad de uno es la felicidad de todos, la furia de uno la sienten todos, cuando uno llora, el resto llora, no te eches la culpa, deberías saber lo que pensamos, levanta la cabeza, eres un miembro de Fairy Tail" dijo Makarov.

Ante esas palabras Lucy lloraba más abiertamente, muchas lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras todos reían felices de recuperar a su compañera

(Quizás me pase un poco) pensó Makarov mientras un sudor frio empezó apareció en su rostro

(El consejo se va a cabrear de verdad… un momento… ¡a lo mejor me arrestan!) ante esta idea empezó a llorar de la misma forma que Lucy, dejando muy sorprendida a erza.

"que nadie se mueva" dijo una voz, y todo el mundo de repente fue rodeado por un pequeño ejército

"somos los caballeros rúnicos! El escuadrón de investigación del consejo" dijo un hombre que parecía ser el líder del grupo

"Mierda!" exclamo Gray

"Ya están sobre nosotros" decía Cana

"Corran!" grito Natsu

"Te van a atrapar de todas formas Natsu" dijo Mirajane

(demonios! la ley! me van a arrestar! espera, tranquilízate, no saben que eres un pirata) despues de pensar eso zoro se relajo bastante y cerro los ojos

"Noooo!" Lloraba Makarov

"Vamos Maestro" animaba Erza, Zoro por su parte se había quedado dormido, bueno, más bien estaba inconsciente

Una semana más tarde.

Los interrogatorios se habían terminado y ahora fairy tail era libre para reconstruir su gremio, también fue el día en que a Zoro por fin se le dio permiso para salir del hospital, en donde Makarov lo había recluido para que los del consejo no le hicieran preguntas

"Como pesa" decía Natsu cargando 10 tablones grandes de madera

"Es por que llevas todo a la vez" dijo Gray

"Jajajaja seguro que ese es tu limite eres muy débil" decía Natsu

"Puedo llevar el doble que tú!" exclama Gray

"Mira está claro" dijo Gray con esfuerzo cargando 20 tablones grandes de madera. De pronto un aplauso de escucha

"Eh!" exclama Gray volteando. En ese momento pierde el equilibrio haciendo que los tablones caigan sobre el

"Ouch" exclama Gray.

"Jajajaja has visto eso Happy, es patético!" exclama Natsu

"Aye" dice Happy

"Oigan chicos" decía Erza con su uniforme de obrero "Si tienen tiempo para andar jugando, muévanse, debemos reconstruir el gremio lo más rápido posible"

"Se puso seria en esto" dijo Zoro cargando 25 tablones fácilmente

"El Maestro también" decía Mirajane con su siempre presente sonrisa. Makarov estaba en su modo gigante ayudando en la construcción

"Director donde pongo esto" dice Erza

"Oh ahí mismo" dijo Makarov

"Director?" se pregunto Zoro alzando una ceja.

* * *

Natsu, happy, gray y erza se habían ido a buscar a Lucy, mientras que Zoro, después de llevar todos los tablones necesarios para la construcción decidió tomar una siesta sentado junto a un árbol, pero su sueño pronto se vio interrumpido

"oí Zoro! Al fin te encontramos, el maestro encontró algo que cree que es tuyo" dijo cana acompañada por Elfman

"Hm? No recuerdo haber perdido algo" Zoro contesto mientras se levantaba

"como sea, si Makarov dice que es mío probablemente sea así" dijo caminando hacia ellos

Cuando llegaron a la barra improvisada vieron al maestro rodeado por varios miembros que veían curiosos lo que tenía entre las manos

"oí Makarov, escuche que encontraste algo mío" dijo Zoro abriéndose paso a través de la pequeña multitud

"bueno, aunque no sé si te pertenezca definitivamente es tuyo" le contesto el maestro con una sonrisa, Zoro levanto una ceja algo confundido

"como puede ser mío si no me per…" se cayó cuando vio lo que Makarov tenía entre las manos, un fajo de papeles

"no puede ser, como llegaron aquí, ¿Dónde las encontraste?" pregunto Zoro al ver los carteles de `se busca' de toda su tripulación

"las encontré mientras quitaba los escombros en la parte donde apareciste, debieron haber sido transportados como tus espadas y las ruinas de ese castillo"

"ahora que lo recuerdo ese gigante tenia nuestros carteles de recompensa, se le debieron haber caído durante nuestra pelea" dijo mientras ponía uno por uno los carteles sobre la barra

"esta es mi tripulación" dijo Zoro con orgullo

"que pasa con esas recompensas tan altas!?" dijo cana impresionada

"t-trescientos millones solo por una persona? Eso es increíble" dijo Macao

"si alguien llega a capturar a cualquiera no tendría que trabajar por el resto de su vida" dijo alzak

Mira se quedo viendo los carteles poniéndole rostro a las personas de las historias que les conto Zoro, pero no reconoció varios nombres

"Nee Zoro cuéntanos mas sobre ellos, en tus historias no has mencionado a varios de ellos" pidió amablemente

"eh? Yo no escuche eso, cuéntanos sobre todos" le dijo cana

"si quiero saber cómo son las personas con recompensas tan altas" dijo bizca

"nos harías el favor de contarnos sobre ellos" pregunto Makarov

Zoro se sentó dando un suspiro "bien"

Zoro tenía una sonrisa nostálgica mientras señalaba uno por uno los carteles de sus nakamas

"este es nuestro carpintero Franky `el cyborg' es tan raro como se ve en la foto, o puede que aun mas, también es un pervertido que por alguna razón nunca usa pantalones"

"eso suena como a gray" murmuraron varios magos casi a la vez

"pero también es el mejor carpintero que he visto, el es la única persona que podría construir un enorme puente en 10 segundos y pedir otros 5 porque no le gustaron mucho las molduras, además de que construyo nuestro barco, un submarino y un pequeño bote a vapor en una semana" termino por decir Zoro, para después señalar el siguiente cartel

"ella es nuestra arqueóloga nico robín le gustan los libros tanto como a Levy, tiene una mente un poco retorcida y siempre anda diciendo cosas escalofriantes como si nada, ha sido buscada por el gobierno mundial desde que tenía 8 años, de eso ya 20 años"

"que crimen pudo cometer una niña tan pequeña para ser buscada" dijo Makarov, a lo cual todos los demás asintieron

"es la única sobreviviente de un pueblo llamado ohara, el gobierno lo destruyo por intentar conocer la verdad sobre algo llamado el siglo perdido, además de saber la localización de un arma legendaria que podría destruir el mundo o algo así, ella es la mujer más inteligente que conozco y una gran peleadora, también es la razón por la que nuestro capitán le declaro la guerra al gobierno mundial"

Zoro tomo una botella de sake de la barra y continúo con el siguiente

"este es chopper, es como un niño pequeño que se emociona por todo pero" empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por varias chicas que gritaron

"QUE LINDO!"

"también le pusieron recompensa a su mascota?" pregunto Makarov

"el no es nuestra mascota" dijo Zoro un poco molesto

"el es nuestro medico, los idiotas de la marina ni siquiera se molestaron en investigar bien, el es bastante fuerte y un excelente doctor, de no ser por el tal vez alguien hubiera muerto" dijo firmemente

"ese tanuki es todo un hombre!" grito Elfman

"es un reno" dijo Zoro terminándose la botella de sake y haciéndole una sea a mira para que le diera otra, cuando esta se la entrego continuo con el siguiente

"ese es el cocinero de mierda Sanji, su cartel no tiene fotografía pero es idéntico al dibujo" dijo con una sonrisa

"luego tenemos a…"

"espera solo eso, ¿no tienes nada más que decir sobre él?" preguntó cana

"también es un idiota pervertido" contesto

"algo bueno de el?" replico cana

"supongo que algo bueno de él es que puede cocinar para el barril sin fondo de nuestro capitán todos los días, sin que se nos agote la comida, muy seguido, además de poder mantenerlo alejado de la cocina a base de patadas serian sus puntos buenos, por todo lo demás es un idiota que se la pasa revoloteando ante cualquier mujer que ve" dijo Zoro fastidiado por tener hablar bien de Sanji

"la siguiente es nuestra navegante Nami" dijo señalando su cartel

"valla pero que belleza" dijo Wakaba

"oí que tienes esposa" le dijo Macao

"no te dejes engañar es una bruja usurera y mandona que ama el dinero más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, si le pides dinero prestado tendrás una deuda enorme por el resto de tu vida" dijo recordando todas la veces que lo chantajeaba diciéndole que le debía dinero

"pero a pesar de todo es una gran navegante, puede predecir una tormenta y la forma de salir de ella con tan solo sentir un poco el aire, de no ser por ella seguramente estaríamos navegando en círculos sin llegar a algún lado"

Luego de beber otro trago de la botella continúo

"este es Ussop o como se hace llamar sogeking el rey de los tiradores" esto no paso desapercibido por alzak y bizca

"reamente es tan bueno disparando?" pregunto bizca

"es un cobarde y un mentiroso, pero su habilidad para dar en cualquier blanco es verdadera, según escuche puede darle a un blanco a mas de 500 metros con precisión milimétrica solo con una resortera, también es muy bueno construyendo cosas"

Los dos pistoleros se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso

"por ultimo tenemos a nuestro capitán mujiwara no Luffy" dijo Zoro

"esa es una sonrisa muy grande para alguien en un cartel de se busca" dijo mira

"un idiota de goma con el estomago sin fondo serian las palabras perfectas para describirlo" comenzó Zoro

"pero es realmente fuerte y determinado y en ocasiones puede ser bastante sabio, todos en la tripulación le debemos la vida, si él no estuviera ninguno sería capaz de cumplir su sueño, el es la persona a quien más respeto, mi capitán y futuro rey de los piratas Monkey D. Luffy" dijo Zoro con una nota de orgullo en su voz

"D.?" pregunto Makarov en voz baja, Zoro volteo a ver a Makarov

"dices que Roger te hablo de Garp cierto?" le pregunto

"si, el tipo monstruosamente fuerte que siempre lo estaba persiguiendo y según me dijiste logro capturarlo, si logro vencer a Roger debe ser verdaderamente poderoso, no quisiera enfrentarme a él" le respondió Makarov intentando recordar lo que le había contado Roger sobre el

"`Garp el héroe´ solo lo he visto una vez y puedo decir que es uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo" dijo Zoro seriamente

"que tiene que ver el con todo esto?" pregunto Makarov algo confundido, ante esto Zoro de dio una gran sonrisa

"su nombre completo es Monkey D. Garp, el abuelo de Luffy"

Todo el mundo se quedo en shock por la impresión, el capitán de Zoro era el nieto de una persona más fuerte que alguien que derroto al maestro, además de que todas las personas que menciono parecían ser personas con grandes habilidades, no era de extrañar que él sea tan fuerte siendo el primer oficial de esa tripulación con recompensas tan altas, pero había algo raro y cana fue la primera en preguntar lo que estaba en la mente de los magos presentes

"Hey Zoro, ¿qué hay de tu cartel?" le pregunto señalando el papel doblado que tenía en su mano

"a mí ya me conocen" dijo secamente

"vamos no seas así, no tendrás vergüenza porque tu cartel tiene un dibujo feo como el de ese tipo o sí?" le dijo acercándose seductoramente y agarrándolo por el hombro

"claro que no, mi cartel tiene una foto normal!" le grito

"tch, si lo quieren ver aquí esta" dijo desdoblando su cartel y poniéndolo sobre la barra

"cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, recompensa… ci-ciento veinte millones!" leyó en voz alta Macao

"valla Zoro que apuesto" dijo cana burlándose

"su cara da miedo" dijo bizca

"parece una persona malvada, me pregunto qué haría Erza cuando vea el cartel?" dijo mira tomando el papel

"seguramente algo como que soy un maldito criminal que dañare la reputación del gremio o simplemente me trataría de matar porque yo soy un malvado pirata" le contesto con una sonrisa agitando una mano en señal de desdén

"ara, nuestra Erza nunca haría eso" le dijo mira fingiendo estar ofendida

(Ellos dos son probablemente que sean las únicas personas en el mundo que se pueden burlar abiertamente de Erza sin temor)pensaron los demás miembros

Cuando llego la hora de retirarse…

"Nee Zoro, ya encontraste un lugar para quedarte?" la pregunto mira

"me iré al algún hotel o dormiré en el bosque" le contesto Zoro algo apático tomándose un último trago antes de salir

"podrías venir a mi casa esta noche" le dijo Wakaba "si no te importa estar cerca de una mujer fea, gritona e insoportable que se la pasa molestándote por… NO Zoro no puedo hacerte algo tan malo como dejar que conozcas a mi esposa!"

Zoro solo podía verlo con una expresión rara en el rostro (este sujeto de verdad odia a su esposa) pensaba mientras fingía no haber escuchado una palabra

"buscare un hotel o una posada, aunque realmente no me importa donde pase la noche" les dijo mientras caminaba hacia la calle yendo en una dirección completamente aleatoria

* * *

**que les parecio? intentare escribir mas antes de irme de vacaciones, pero si no logro escribir al menos dos capitulos mas el siguiente sera el ultimo por un mes, ya tengo las ideas de lo que quiero escribir pero me cuesta mucho trabajo enlazarlas, el siguiente arco sera casi por completo zoroXerza y despues viene el arco de la torre del cielo**

**intente que zoro no se saliera de caracter al describir a su tripulacion ¿que les parecio?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz, espero que sigan comentando sus opiniones e ideas**

**Roger fuera...**


	15. Capitulo 14: El equipo mas fuerte

**aqui el capitulo 14, lamento la espera, pero sali de vacaciones un poco antes de lo previsto asi que no pude subirlo hasta ahora (kami-sama bendiga los civercafes) **

**espero que disfruten el capitulo**

**DISCLAIMER: ...eso**

* * *

Al día siguiente

Lucy caminaba hacia el gremio feliz por finalmente haber resuelto (o por lo menor terminado) los problemas con su padre, estaba caminando por la orilla del canal que recorre las calles de magnolia cuando vio acostado dentro de un pequeño bote de remos a cierto espadachín de pelo verde

"eh? Zoro que haces durmiendo aquí?" le pregunto la rubia en un tono alto por la sorpresa de verlo en ese lugar

"ah? Ya es de mañana?" pregunto Zoro después de dar un largo bostezo

"hemm.. Si, por cierto. ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en un bote?" pregunto Lucy con mucha curiosidad

"no pude encontrar ningún hotel o posada en toda la ciudad, uno pensaría que como es una ciudad grande habría por lo menos una posada por ahí, pero no, así que iba a ir al bosque a dormir cuando vi este bote y me pareció bastante cómodo" le dijo desperezándose

(Hay como 3 posadas y un hotel en magnolia, ¿Cómo es que no los encontró?) Pensó Lucy

"a- así que fue por eso" le contesto con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"si, y tú qué haces por aquí?" le pregunto Zoro

"me dirijo al gremio, todavía a muchas cosas que hacer, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

"me parece bien, necesito comer algo" le contesto Zoro bajando del bote

Ya en el gremio

Después del medio día Zoro estaba sentado en la barra improvisada cuando mirajane le grito a todo el mundo

"¡chicos! A partir de ahora podemos seguir recibiendo trabajos!" les grito con una gran sonrisa "aunque esto durara un tiempo, tenemos que seguir trabajando duro!"

"¡siiii! Tenemos trabajos otra vez!" gritaron los magos, mientras se arremolinaban frente al tablón de anuncios

Lucy y Mirajane vieron la conmoción por un tiempo antes de que Lucy dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Por qué están tan emocionados?" Le preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"normalmente lo que hacen es beber y holgazanear" Ella dijo con una sonrisa divertida y Mirajane rió ante el comentario

"eso es muy cruel" se oyó decir a alguien

"Por cierto..." Lucy dijo mientras sus ojos se centraron más.

"No he visto Loke por unos días, me pregunto qué pasó con él." Ella dijo, mientras trataba de encontrar al Mago de pelo naranja en la multitud.

"Uh-oh, Lucy finalmente ha caído al encanto de Loke?" Mirajane preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Por supuesto que no!" Ella dijo con indignación y Mirajane soltó otra risita ante su reacción.

"Es sólo que... parece que él encontró mis llaves... así que quería darle las gracias." Dijo, deslizando suavemente sus dedos a través de las llaves de oro y plata.

"Si lo veo, me aseguraré de transmitir el mensaje." Dijo mira y después inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Por cierto, ¿están enojados porque perdiste las llaves?" le pregunto, y el cuerpo de Lucy se tenso notoriamente

"exacto" La rubia se estremeció ante la imagen de una furiosa sirena de pelo azul sirena con un bikini azul, se acercó a ella.

"enojado... eso es poco..." Dijo que antes de apoyar la cabeza contra la barra del bar mientras agarraba su trasero.

"Sólo pensar en ello hace que mi trasero duela" Ella gimió y Mirajane le lanzó una mirada llena de simpatía.

"Si te duele el trasero, no quieres que te lo enfríe?" Gray le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos, con mano derecha envuelta en un aura fría, y Lucy dejó escapar un suspiro.

"No trates de hacer que suene como que estás siendo un caballero, eso es acoso sexual." Ella dijo remilgadamente.

"Lucy, déjame ver tu culo rojo" happy dijo con risa apenas controlada y los ojos de Lucy se salieron de sus cuencas antes de que ella se volvió hacia él.

"Eso es peor que un acoso sexual!" Ella gritó con enojo, pero no se presento ningún signo de que happy quisiera disculparse.

"me pregunto qué tipo de expresión haría Lucy si su culo estuviera mas al rojo vivo" Natsu le pregunto a happy con una sonrisa malvada mientras envolvía su mano en una llama

"ERES UN DEMONIO!" le grito Lucy con enojo, pero su rabieta fue interrumpida cuando una mesa se estrello con Natsu

"REPITE ESO OTRA VEZ SI TE ATREVES" grito una Erza bastante enojada, todo mundo se quedo en silencio mientras veían a la persona a la que Erza le estaba enviando una mirada mortal

"te lo diré mas claramente" dijo Laxus sentado en una silla "este gremio no necesita unos débiles que son inútiles" declaró con una sonrisa

"haber estado tan mal contra un gremio como Phantom Lord... qué vergüenza no puedo mirarlos a la cara". Él dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza fingiendo vergüenza.

"Laxus ha vuelto?" happy preguntó sorprendido mientras Gray miraba con irritación.

"no puede cerrar la boca cuando vuelve" Él dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Ah, ustedes son los que estoy hablando." Dijo apuntando a Levy, Jet y Droy.

"He oído que a los tres les dieron una paliza el dragon de hierro Gajeel, y hablando de eso ¿Quiénes son?" les dijo en tono despectivo

"son una vergüenza!" luego soltó una carcajada, ya que el equipo shadow gear sólo bajó la mirada hacia el suelo con expresiones derrotadas.

"valla valla, ¿no es esa la princesa que causo todo esto?" dijo al ver a Lucy

"LAXUS!" grito mira golpeando fuertemente la barra con su mano

"ya se zanjo el asunto, nadie tuvo la culpa de que empezara" le dijo mira bastante enojada

"Bastardo, ni siquiera apareciste para pelear" Erza dijo furiosamente pero Laxus sólo agitó su mano con desdén.

"Por supuesto, eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo." Dijo que se puso de pie y estiró los brazos. "Pero si hubiera estado ahí... entonces habría ganado fácilmente y no habría sido tan ridículo como ustedes" Laxus declaró arrogantemente y se echó a reír en voz. La ira de Erza aumentaba mientras su mano derecha se cerró en un puño.

Justo cuando perdió la paciencia por completo e iba a golpear a Laxus, Natsu salto gritándole a Laxus

"imbécil de mierda!" grito lanzándole un puñetazo, pero justo antes de que lo golpeara Laxus se convirtió en un rayo y se tele transportó unos metros detrás de el

"lucha contra mí!" le grito Natsu furioso

"jajajaja no puedes ni tocar-" fue interrumpido al tiempo que un poderoso puño golpeo su rostro, derribándolo.

"Los cobardes no deberían hablar de batallas de las que se escondieron" Zoro dijo en su tono habitual, y todo movimiento, incluso de un enfurecido Natsu, se detuvo tan abruptamente como la risa de Laxus

"yo si puedo tocarte" volvió a hablar Zoro en todo desafiante y bastante enojado "cállate y lárgate"

"¿Qué... Qué has dicho?" Laxus preguntó ya levantado, su arrogancia ha sido sustituida por la ira, todo el mundo vio esto con sorpresa.

"si este gremio no tiene espacio para los inútiles, entonces el primero en irse serias tu" le dijo Zoro en tono desafiante y bastante enojado

"maldito insecto, YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE DE FAIRY TAIL!" grito Laxus al tiempo que electricidad comenzó a fluir a través de su cuerpo, eso hizo que los presentes retrocedieran para no quedar atrapados en la inminente pelea

"grraaaaaa!" Laxus lanzo un enorme rayo de su mano directamente hacia Zoro, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de contrarrestarlo con su propio ataque

"**NANAJUUNI PONDO HOU!**" Ambos ataques chocaron en medio de los dos causando una gran explosión, cuando e humo ocasionado por esta se disipo se podía ver a Laxus y a Zoro mirarse fijamente a los ojos sin apartar la mirada, en ese momento todo estaba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral

Laxus fue el primero en romper el silencio "Je así que el pirata tiene algo de fuerza" le dijo regresando a su tono arrogante "pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, eso solo fue un saludo"

Zoro por su parte tenia a shusui y a Sandai Kitetsu desenvainadas y seguía en posición de combate, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

"oh? Quién diría que los perros cobardes pueden ladrar tan fuerte?" eso fue el colmo para Laxus, estaba decidido a acabar con la vida del pirata, cuando alguien los detuvo

"SUFICIENTE!" grito Erza parándose entre los dos "este no es lugar para pelear, el edificio del gremio aun está siendo reparado, acaso quieren destruirlo otra vez?"

Los ojos de Zoro se contrajeron un poco "tch" mascullo mientras envainaba sus espadas

"¿Qué? Acaso vas a rendirte solo porque una mujer te lo dijo?" se burlo Laxus

"ladra lo que quieras, pero ella tiene razón, no quiero destruir el edificio que todos están construyendo con tanto esfuerzo, además, le prometí a Makarov no matar a nadie" le dijo Zoro dándole la espalda, negándose a caer en las provocaciones de Laxus, se fue hacia la barra

Laxus vio con furia como Zoro le daba la espalda y su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a emitir electricidad

"entonces pelea contra mí!" grito Natsu con un puño cubierto de fuego, todos vieron con sorpresa como Natsu salto hacia Laxus

"Fuera de mi vista!" le dijo Laxus apuntando su mano hacia el lanzándole una ráfaga de rayos, Natsu fue fácilmente derrotado por el ataque y fue mandado a volar algunos metros hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, inconsciente

"Natsu!" grito Lucy mientras corría a su lado

"ya tuve suficiente de la basura por hoy" dijo dándose la vuelta para irse "pero recuerden esto, CUANDO SEA EL AMO DEL GREMIO EXPULSARE A TODA LA BASURA DEBIL QUE HAY AQUÍ" grito con una sonrisa maniaca "así como a cualquiera que se me oponga, creare el gremio más fuerte de toda la historia!" y dicho esto se fue

"maldito Laxus" decía Natsu levantándose con ayuda de Lucy, para luego sentarse en una mesa cerca del bar

"parece que solo sabe decir tonterías" dijo Lucy

"bueno… no son del todo tonterías" le contesto mira "el es el nieto del maestro"

"QUEEEEEEE!?" grito Lucy bastante sorprendida

"si el maestro se jubila, la probabilidad de que Laxus sea el próximo maestro es muy alta" le dijo mira tranquilamente

"no… no puede ser…" empezó a decir Lucy

"podrá ser su nieto, su hijo o su hermano gemelo, eso da igual, Makarov no le dará el control del gremio mientras tenga esa actitud hacia sus nakamas, no importa lo poderoso que sea" dijo Zoro levantándose de su asiento

"corre el rumor de que el maestro no se ha retirado por eso" le dijo mira

"ese cerdo…" seguía gruñendo Natsu

"olvídalo, es muy pesado llevarse con el" le dijo Erza "volviendo a nuestras cosas… ¿Qué les parece si tomamos un trabajo?"

"eh?" pregunto Natsu con sorpresa

"por supuesto que gray y Lucy también vienen, desde lo de eisenwald hemos estado juntos, ya parecemos un pequeño equipo, verdad?" les dijo Erza con una sonrisa "nosotros cuatro, y con happy cinco"

Lucy y happy estaban felices ante la idea, pero Natsu y gray tenían sus dudas con respecto a trabajar con el otro

"¿Qué dices Zoro, te nos unes?" le dijo Erza dándole una ligera sonrisa

Ante la invitación de Erza se pudieron oír las exclamaciones de los demás miembros

"EH!?" "Zoro también?" "con él, este en definitiva es el equipo más fuerte de fairy tail!"

Zoro cerró los ojos y tras un momento de reflexión dijo: "...no"

"eh? Porque no?, vamos Zoro únetenos" le dijo Lucy

"tengo cosas que hacer aquí, mi nueva casa, ayudar con la construcción del gremio, además de…" Zoro comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por cana

"el maestro lo castigo por hacer una misión de clase-s sin permiso prohibiéndole tomar trabajos hasta que esté completamente recuperado de sus lesiones" dijo cana, luego puso una gran sonrisa "además de que por hacerme viajar en vano, prometió invitarme a beber lo que quiera por una semana"

"con todo lo que he gastado y eso todo el dinero que gane se habrá acabado en uno pocos días. Y yo no tengo la culpa de que la misión haya cambiado, no sé porque Makarov hace tanto escándalo" dijo Zoro algo fastidiado

Erza tenía una leve mirada de decepción en su rostro "ya veo, si el maestro te lo prohibió no se puede hacer n… eh? Espera cuando hiciste una misión clase-s!?" pregunto sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho

"es cierto! Con todo el alboroto con Phantom se me había olvidado!" dijo Wakaba

"cierto, Zoro se enfrento a 4 basiliscos y sigue vivo" dijo Macao

"EEEEEH!? Mato a 4 basiliscos!" gritaron gray y Lucy

"anda! Así que tu también rompiste las reglas" le dijo Natsu "entonces no tenias derecho a regañarme por desobedecer órdenes" dijo haciendo cara de (¬3¬)

"Hey, que no fue mi culpa!" le dijo Zoro "nadie me dijo que estaba prohibido"

"la razón por la que el maestro castigo a Zoro fue porque no hizo caso a las advertencias del alcalde y aun así peleo herido y resulto envenenado, el quiere que reflexioné un poco sobre las consecuencias de ser tan temerario" dijo mirajane "el maestro es consciente de que Zoro no sabía nada sobre las misiones clase-s pero aun así cree que debió reflexionar un poco acerca del peligro de la misión, pudo haber muerto"

"Como si fuera a morir por culpa de unas víboras superdesarrolladas" dijo Zoro "ya la oyeron, por eso no puedo ir con ustedes"

"¿envenenado por basiliscos? ¿De verdad es humano?" pregunto gray sin dirigirse a nadie

"es una lástima que no puedas venir con nosotros, podríamos necesitar tu ayuda, no hay remedio será para la próxima" le dijo Erza yéndose con el resto de su equipo

Ese mismo día en la noche:

Makarov estaba sentado sobre los cimientos del nuevo edificio pensando en voz alta sobre su retiro

"un nuevo gremio, tal vez deba tener un nuevo maestro" decía Makarov pensativo

"Hey Makarov, ni se te ocurra renunciar antes de regresarme a casa" le dijo Zoro que estaba recargado junto a una viga de soporte "además no creo que haya alguien apto para sucederte, aun…"

"Tal vez tengas razón chico, pero…" Makarov fue interrumpido por mirajane

"maestro, así que estabas escondido ahí" dijo mira sonriendo "ha pasado algo de nuevo"

"que" pregunto Makarov

"parece que Erza y compañía han destruido medio tramo de carretera haciendo su trabajo" le contesto sin dejar de sonreír

La reacción de Makarov fue poner no se hizo esperar, la cual fue poner una cara D= completamente horrorizada

"el consejo quiere que lo compensemos ¿eh? ¿Maestro?"

Makarov se puso blanco ante tal declaración, hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar

"¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE ME VOY A RETIRAR ASI!" grito al cielo mientras lloraba

* * *

**eso fue todo por hoy, y por un mes que es lo que voy a estar de vacaciones (espero que solo eso porque no he escrito nada mas por el momento) **

**en el proximo capitulo: zoro consigue una casa, una pequeña pelea y el inicio de una mision en extremo peligrosa**

**y como siempre espero sus comentarios (me hacen muy feliz)**

**nos vemos, Roger fuera...**


End file.
